Warriors: Madness in the Stars
by SomeUsernameGoesHere
Summary: The Clans of this forest have fallen, replaced by rouges. A prophecy, that was supposed to bring fix this omen, was failed countless times. Will this group finally complete this prophecy and bring peace?."Those with pure hearts, and are always willing to try, will be the ones to save all of and under the stars from the dark abyss of madness."
1. Content

A many moon prophecy awaits, that has never been fulfilled correctly since it's time. Will this generation complete the prophecy?  
"Those with pure hearts, and are always willing to try, will be the ones to save all of and under the stars from the dark abyss of madness."

(THIS STORY IS A DRAFT AND HASN'T BEEN COMPLETED YET )

* * *

 _"Book 1"_

* * *

Chapters:

Prologue

Chapter 1: Omen and Strike

Chapter 2: Frost & Coal

Chapter 3: Wolfpaw

Chapter 4: Altering Flame

Chapter 5: Goodbye

Chapter 6: Into the Forest

Chapter 7: Flame and Sun

Chapter 8: A New Home

Chapter 9: COMING SOON

* * *

Also, feel free to rate and review! I love hearing how you all feel about the story thus far!


	2. Characters and Relations

Cats of the Forest, Alleys, Moorland and Beyond!

* * *

 _ **Current and Past Characters**_

 _ **Main Characters**_

 **Flame** : A small ginger tom with brown tabby stripes and a tan belly. He has brilliant golden eyes. Formally Omen, a moorland cat. Currently around 6 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Frost** : A white she cat with beautiful teal eyes. Light gray spots on her pelt. Currently around 8 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Wolf** : A large jet gray tomcat. He has black tabby stripes on his body and dark green emerald eyes. Formally, apprentice of Doomstar's Clan. Currently 7 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Sun** : A ginger brown tom with brown tabby stripes and a tan belly. He had emerald green eyes. Formally Strike, a moorland cat. Currently around 6 moons. Status: Living? (As of Chapter 9)

 **Coal** : A pure gray tom with icy blue eyes. Currently around 8 moons. Current status: Unknown. (As of Chapter 9)

 **Maple** : A maple brown colored she- cat with amber eyes, she also has darker brown tabby stripes. Currently around 7 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Other Characters**

Moorland Cats:

 **Blitz** : A massive muscular ginger brown tabby tom with a tan underbelly. He has amber eyes. Leader of the moorland group. (Flame and Sun) Status: Unknown

 **Copper** : A young copper colored tom with amber eyes. He belongs to the moorland group, one of the kits responsible for bullying Omen/Flame (Flame and Sun) Status: Unknown

 **Birch** : A muscular brown tom with amber eyes. A cat of Ignetis's moorland group. (Flame and Sun) Status: Unknown

Riverbank:

 **Scorch** : A large muscualr pure gray tom with deep blue eyes. Father to Coal and Frost. (Frost and Coal) Status: Unknown but alive

Alleys/ Doomstar's Clan:

 **Shadowslash** : A young strong, intimidating and muscular jet gray tom with deep blue eyes. Brother to Wolf and his littermates and other fallen Clan deceased warriors, Son of Doomstar. (Wolf, Frost and Coal) Status: Unknown but alive

Bark's Group: _**Flame, Sun, Frost and Maple's current residence**_

 **Bark** : A trustworthy chestnut brown muscular tom with amber eyes. Brother to Maple. Friend to Flame, Sun and Frost. (Maple, Flame, Sun and Frost) Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Flame** : A small ginger tom with brown tabby stripes and a tan belly. He has brilliant golden eyes. Formally Omen, a moorland cat. Currently around 6 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Frost** : A white she cat with beautiful teal eyes. Light gray spots on her pelt. Currently around 8 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

 **Sun** : A ginger brown tom with brown tabby stripes and a tan belly. He had emerald green eyes. Formally Strike, a moorland cat. Currently around 6 moons. Status: Living? (As of Chapter 9)

 **Maple** : A maple brown colored she- cat with amber eyes, she also has darker brown tabby stripes. Currently around 7 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)

Unknown Residence (As of Chapter 9)

 **Wolf** : A large jet gray tomcat. He has black tabby stripes on his body and dark green emerald eyes. Formally, apprentice of Doomstar's Clan. Currently 7 moons. Status: Living (As of Chapter 9)


	3. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Another Clan has fallen to turmoil." An ancient starry feline rasped. Them, along with other members of thr deceased were gathered in a circle, watching the generation below. Many cats were gathered, some were said to be as ancient as the land below itself.

"The devastation grows worse every passing moment and we are powerless to defend from it." A more energetic cat growled. Their pelt having more of a starry gleam as if they joined recently. They shook their head helplessly, "We're losing hope. Soon all-"

"What about the prophecy!" Another feline interuptted. "We mustn't lose hope! There's still some left, we need to stand!"

"The prophecy has been failed more than once, and, I'm having extreme doubts about this group. Two of them in particular... but there's one I fear the most. The one has a fire in his heart and a great sense of hope in his eyes. But he relates too much to the cause of this mess." A feline narrowed its eyes."They both are descended from-"

"Me?" An ominous voice interuptted. Sending waves of anxiety and fear through the crowded group of cats. He settled himself down on the side of the now silent starry cats. "Ah, yes, the omen I sent myself." He snickered darkly, "The flames in his future will be the flames to end our little battle once and for all. The Clans you strived to create and protect are now _dying._ "

At first there was silence. The fear scent in the air was overpowering giving the sudden intruder pleasure. Until a cat finally spoke, "We are not as powerless as you think.." They retorted weakly.

"Your tongue says one thing. Your body and peers say another." The intruder purred. "I don't see the use clinging to your vague sense of hope. It's possible you can find ways but even so, this battle over who dominates the skies, will be over eventually." The intruder let out another deep purr as they turned their back on the starry felines, who seemed to be trembling in his presence. "I'll leave you to your sad optimism." They called as they left.

"The future is so blurry, so uncertain. It can't end like this." A starry warrior announced, praying that their comrades heard strength instead of uncertainty.

"Yes." An acient warrior stood, "We'll send warning down below. Our strongest felines down below will try to rebuild their Clans. And the prophecy... we'll make sure it doesn't go wrong. No matter how we feel about it."

"The omen.." Another feline asked carefully.

"He's not a problem now. We'll take our risks with that one. I'm sure we can make this work!"

The gathered crowd gave sounds of agreement. Before setting off to do their own business. The standing ancient warrior watched them go, thoughts swirling in their head.

 _This group has something unique to offer..._


	4. Chapter 1: Omen & Strike

Here's the first chapter of our story! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Omen and Strike**_

"Prove it!" A brown kit snickered at a smaller ginger brown tabby tomkit.

"Alright! Watch me!" The small kit responded with a large smirk. His golden eyes glaring up at the larger kit and glancing at the other kits watching them.

The kit marched proudly into the forest. He was dared to go in alone and come back out with a a large tree branch as proof. The kit padded through the forest's soft, green grass confidently. His name was Omen.

Omen glanced behind his shoulder making sure he knew his way back to the open moor, his home. He's gotten lost in the forest before, it wasn't great. Naturally in his group, he got chewed out by the leader, the elder cats just glared at him. The other kits, they always bullied him, he didn't care. The only one he was close to in his moorland group was his brother, Strike.

Omen sniffed at a branch he'd passed. This branch was pretty big, bigger than him considering his small size. But Omen wanted to find something larger, he wanted to impress the other kits more than that, his group. Omen felt insecure underneath the trees, though, it was a beautiful Greenleaf day with leaffall approaching soon after the next moon.

As Omen walked he nearly tripped over a tree root. He let out a slight hiss as he jammed his paw into it. But he kept going, nothing was going to stop him. Omen kept at a relaxed pace, glancing at the trees, it looked lovely to him. The forest had a beautiful green shine to it as sunlight gleamed through the trees. Omen had finally stumble across a branch, a huge one way larger than he is.

 _Perfect!_ He thought.

He clamped the heavy branch in his jaws. His teeth sunk into the bark softly, it was a bit dry. Omen hadn't thought about the last time it rained, it didn't matter. He struggled to keep his grip on the branch for it was heavier than the small tom expected. But he didn't drop it, he was going to bring it back, no matter how long it takes him.

 _I can do this!_ Omen told himself.

...

"He's been gone for a while, let's ditch him!" A tabby she- kit whispered to her brother.

"Yeah let's leave the runt! If he gets out, at least we'll see him get a lecture from Ignetis!" A gray tomkit called. The other 4 kits snickered. They ran back to the moorland camp, leaving Omen alone in the forest. But one tomkit sat patiently at the forest edge.

He was nearly identical to Omen. With the exception of his tabby design and emerald green eyes. As well as, being way larger. He and Omen were second oldest kits in the group.

"Strike! C'mon! Your ruining our game!" A pure brown tomkit called to him.

"You call this a game?!" Strike nearly snarled at them. "All you do is bully him! Is it because he's smaller than all of us? What'd he do to you?"

The tabby she- kit joined in and rolled her eyes. "Stop acting you care because he's your brother. He's annoying and a troublemaker! Every cat be better off without him! My mother says so!"

"I don't care! Now you guys stay here and wait for him, or go away!" Strike snapped at them. He kept his gaze through the trees. A passing breeze ruffled his fur. He fought the urge to go in and look for his brother, but Omen wouldn't want that. Strike knows his brother would feel.

"You ruin everything!" Was all Strike heard. He didn't care.

When Omen was born, the group leader Ignetis had a warning about him. Which lead to the name, Omen, as in a bad omen. Strike had no clue what this warning was, he just happened to have been eavesdropping on the older cats. Omen had a slow birth, it ended up killing their mother, he nearly died as well. The two had no clue who their father was. They had a striking resemblance to Ignetis, their group leader but every cat denies he's their father. Every cat treats Omen like a complete stranger. When Strike sees this he resists the urge to snap or even give a good cuff to which ever cat dares.

Strike got to his paws. Omen had been in for too long, Strike was beginning to worry. He trotted into the forest, scenting for his brother. As Strike went, he told himself there's nothing to worry about. Though, it's true his brother isn't the smartest. Strike stepped over a decent sized branch. He sniffed at it. Omen had passed over it. Strike shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

 _Of course you would, Omen._

Strike followed Omen's scent until he found him struggling to pick up a tree branch. Strike couldn't help but snicker. Omen seemed to have noticed his presence and dropped the tree brach, though Omen was barely able to get it off the ground.

"Strike?" Omen tilted his head.

"Omen..." Strike was cut off.

"Don't help me,I need not show them what I can do!" Omen bent down to pick up the branch again. Strike stood where he was and watched for a while.

"Okay, help me a little..." Omen glared at his brother.

"Omen, the other kits left.." Strike glanced around the green forest. "And all the noise your making will attract something, remember last time?"

Omen rolled his eyes. "All I did was... Wait, the other kits left?" Omen looked up at Strike as he gazed softly and nodded.

Omen glanced down at his paws, Strike couldn't tell if he was discourage or angered. He took a Pac towards his brother. The birds chirping in the high trees above was all that could be heard.

"You don't have to impress them to get them to-" Strike watched Omen race back the way he came before he finished his sentence. Confusion clouded his emerald eyes, he began to amble back to the moorland as well. He knew his brother well, he'll run off without a word when he wants to be alone, Strike respects him.

Suddenly he paused sunlight gleaming on him through the trees, he thought for a brief moment before breaking into a run. He raced across the short grass of the forest leaping over holes and roots that got in his way. Something told him Omen was going to get himself into trouble and knows exactly how.

...

Omen stormed back into the moorland clearing. He got out the forest quickly, he was the fastest kit despite his short legs but as a moorland cat he was of his speed. He remembered running across the territory to train himself to get faster, Strike always watched his progress. He always congratulated him, offered him meals when he needed it and he even joins him just to support him. When Strike knew he was tired he would make him stop, they'd eat and watch the beautiful sunset on the moorland.

"Hey, Copper!" Omen called across from where the other kits were playing. He approached them, unsheathing his tiny kit claws.

An annoyed sigh came from the group before they cleared up. Copper, the kit the dared him to go to the forest and one of the cats that love to put him down stood in the middle.

"You low lying fox hearted piece of dung!" Omen spat, but it seemed the other kits hadn't heard. His pelt bristled as he approached them.

"Omen, hey, where's the br-" His oblivious tone annoyed Omen even more. Without much thought or hesitation Omen raised his unsheathed paw and scratched across Copper's muzzle.

Omen glared furiously at the other kits as they backed up, Copper seemed to have noticed that the scratch made him bleed. He snarled at Omen but he stood his ground.

"You little..." Omen couldn't hear the rest of the insult, but he didn't care. Copper attempted to tackle him but Omen was ready. Omen kicked his hind legs up in the air and pivetted himself using his front legs making Coppper miss. Omen turned to face Copper again until he felt a hard shove from his left that knocked him over. Omen fell into the grass with a thud, he heard snickering and Copper had an unsheathed paw on his head forcing him down into the dirt. His tiny claws dug into his scalp slightly.

"Copper! Are you alright?" A queen rushed over to them. Copper realeased Omen as she came. She shoved Omen away even though _he_ was the one lying in the dirt.

"Stay away from my son!" The queen snapped at Omen.

More moorland cats from his group followed, whispering to one another. Omen noticed Strike panting, he just remembered he left him there in the forest. Strike looked about to jump to Omen's side until the crowd cleared up and a lean, tall, muscular ginger brown tabby tom made his past them. That was Blitz, the group's leader. His intimidating yellow gaze went from Omen to Copper, who was being checked in by his mother lapping at the blood coming at the scratch on his muzzle. Omen himself was bleeding a bit from his head where Copper sunk his claws but of course no cat cared.

 _Great. Here it comes._ Omen thought bitterly. A small knot formed in his belly. Not from guilt but frustration. Omen dragged his tail behind him as he went to Ignetis, casting a small glance at Strike, who was glaring at Copper and his mother.

Omen ignored the whispers he heard as passed through the crowd, being lead by Ignetis. He flattened his ears and dropped his head, he was sick of this.

...

"Why do we even keep that runt? Blitz was even told he's nothing but an omen." A lithe blue- gray let a small growl escape her throat.

"I agree he's useless and a nuisance" A tom glanced at the disappearing ginger pelts of Omen and Blitz. "He even attacked my son!"

Strike glared at the cats he heard whispering about Omen.

"Stupid furballs! Have they got any empathy, or even integrity?" Strike spat. No cat heard him. His fur was ruffled as a gust of wind past by. Strike's emerald gaze went to the kits, he stomped towards them. Copper noticed Strike was approaching him, he seemed his fur prick with fear. Strike lashed his tail and stood in front of Copper. The by standing kits back away. Strike's eyes narrowed at the pathetic looking bunch, Omen was small but he probably could take each of them in a fight. Strike felt his rage leave.

"You all are pathetic excuses for cats. Your not worth it." Strike turned and lashed his tail once more. He stopped and said loud enough for the other kits to hear. "Be lucky I wasn't there when it happened." He snarled lightly.

Strike noticed it was nearly sunset. He decided he'll head to the prey pile and then to his and Omen's nest where he'll wait for him.

...

 _No lecture? He just wants to talk?_ Omen stared up expectantly at his group's leader, Ignetis.

"I know it's hard for you, Omen." Blitz sat before him. He had his tail nearly curled around his paws. Something in his amber eyes.

They were in an empty part of moorland territory. Sunset was approaching. Slight birdsong was heard in the distance.

 _Size or everything?_ Omen remarked quietly.

"I'm not oblivious to what the kits do to you." Omen's ears pricked up with interest. "But your actions are yours. I will speak to Cooper and his mother after. Omen, is there a reason you do every senseless thing they dare you to do? Are you trying to get them to accept you for who you aren't."

Omen's golden eyes stared up at Blitz. He stood quiet for a few moments before finally sputtering out. "N- No! I don't need these pathetic cats!" He was a terrible liar. His whiskers twitched as he tried to hide his lie and he kept making rapid glances away from Blitz.

Blitz just heaved a sigh. "You have the potential to grow up into a strong fine young tom all by yourself. You don't need to be around others that continuously put you down, you don't have to prove yourself in anyway." He gave Omen a warm smile. "You have Strike your side. And I believe in you to do great things. Be grateful." Blitz then got up and flicked his tail dismissively, "You can go."

 _That was fast.._

Omen instantly got to his paws. To be honest, Blitz's words didn't touch him. Maybe just slightly but not much. Deep down, Omen always felt lonely. He wanted friends, he wanted it so much he'll do anything for it. Anything. But no cat understands how he feels nor they even care!

 _Tch, yeah right! I just want to feel like I belong! I want to feel like I matter! No cat understands what it feels like, how much it hurts!_ He thought bitterly. He gritted his teeth as he turned away, he was done for today. He felt so discouraged.

Omen ignored his growling belly as he headed to his nest. He didn't want any cat to see or speak to or about him. He tried to hide small disappointment as he noticed Strike was waiting for him in their nest at the edge of the camp. But he was grateful, he scented rabbit, freshly killed. Strike saved prey for him.

His brother glanced at him giving a welcoming smile and tone, "Your back! I saved something for you to eat if you were hungry."

"Thanks.." Omen mumbled and began to eat. He ate at a fast pace which could be considered wild. He always ate like this, his belly was like a bottomless pit.

"Y'know Omen, I know what your trying to do. Things will get better for you, you don't need friends who don't appreciate you." Omen let out a groan. Not Strike too. "I'm just saying. Don't do something you'll regret. Every cat will come to like you, trust me."

There was a moment of silence, before Omen's laughter broke it. "Your right, they won't bring me down!" Omen grinned.

Strike smirked and jerked his head. "The sun's setting."

Omen settled in his nest next to Strike. He loved these moments, he could tell Strike did too, watching the sunset together.

The sun's light made Omen's golden eyes glow. He watched the suns brilliant light illuminate the sky in a beautiful golden color, the moorland lit up brilliantly as well. It was a majestic sight, omen will never get bored or tired of it. The two brothers watched it a long time.

Strike's yawn cut Omen from his daze. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Omen." Strike curled up into a tight ball in his nest, his tail tucked over his muzzle. The sun's light made his and Strike's pelts glow.

"Goodnight, Strike." The moon hadn't even started to rise. But they usually fall asleep at this time.

As Omen curled up in his nest, he couldn't ignore the feeling he had. He just laughed it off with Strike but it seemed to stay. He still felt if he wanted the group to accept him, and make his ' home' actually feel like one he could belong in: he would have to make them, no matter what it takes. **No matter what**.

* * *

Next time: _**Chapter**_ ** _2: Frost & Coal_**


	5. Chapter 2: Frost & Coal

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Frost & Coal**_

"Coal! Slow down, I'm not as fast as you!" A white and gray she- cat called to a pure gray tom. The tom responded by stopping and waiting for her to catch up. The she- cat reached him, panting heavily from the run.

"Tired, Frost?" Coal snickered, his icy blye eyes glowing with playfulness. Frost was about to say a playful retort until a deeper mew came from behind her.

"Frost! What are you doing? Come over to my side this instant!" A larger, muscalar and older tom ordered her. Frost gave a disappointed sigh and hurried ovee beside him. Coal set off ahead, his ears pricked.

The large gray tom was their father, Scorch. He was always overprotective over her. But Coal, Coal did whatever he wanted. It wasn't fair at all! She knew he meant well for her but always seemed unfair to her.

Frost padded silently at her father's side, Coal in the lead alert for any dangers. Scorch had told Frost and Coal many stories of how rouges roam the forest, they're merciless to any cat they find defying their rules. The reason their out now is to find new territory to live in, since a group of rouges had been having more recent appearances in their old territory.

"Father! Look at this!" The excited voice of Coal echoed through the forest. Scorch gave a sigh, he told Coal to be quiet when traveling through the unknown forest area before they setted out.

Frost sped up her pace, wanting to see what Coal was seeing. From where she was, her teal eyes can see a break within the trees, telling her that there was a glade up ahead. Scorch, still beside Frost, placed his tail on her shoulder.

Frost was now able to see the open glade. Towering trees surrounded the grass, bracken and bushes around the open clearing as well. It seemed decently sized, and no other scents seemed to linger around it.

Frost looked up at her father, the looked in his dark blue eyes told her he was evaluating the area. Coal made his was over to his sister, standing shoulder to shoulder. Frost couldn't help but realize that Coal was growing larger than her.

"We'll see how this territory is." Scorch decided with a nod.

 _Finally, we've been walking through the forest since sunrise. Can't wait to rest my paws!_ Frost thought.

"Coal.." Coal looked up at his father, he seemed a bit tired from the walk as well, "Get materials to make nests and while your out, see if you can catch anything." Scorch ordered. He motioned with his tail for Frost to come with him into the glade without giving Coal any time to respond.

"Can I go out with Coal?" Frost asked impulsively. Yes, she was tired, but she wanted to go out and see the forest, something Scorch would never let her do.

"Absolutely not." Scorch replied plainly, "I don't want you getting hurt, understand?" Scorch meowed. Frost didn't know why she asked but gave a brisk nod noticing her father's gaze was on her.

 _Yet you let Coal go out by himself all the time!_ Frost remarked to herself in slight frustration. A voice told her not to get upset.

"How about in the meantime, you take a nap or at least find something to amuse to yourself." Scorch's thoughtful gaze was on his daughter.

"Oh! All right.." Frost responded a bit uninterested. "I think I want to take a nap."

Scorch glanced around the glade, "Make yourself comfortable somewhere, have a good rest." Scorch told her warmly. Frost gave her father a nod.

Frost just settled herself down where she stood. She curled up into a ball of white fluff and closed her teal eyes. She was asleep in seconds.

...

Coal yawned and glanced towards his father. He had just made the nests for all three of them and caught some good meals for them. He noticed Frost was napping in the grass.

"Coal.." Coal turned to his father. "Yes, father?"

"Go out again, I want you to learn a bit more about the territory for Frost's safety. I'll stay bere with her." Scorch told him. Coal clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to rest and take a nap, but he couldn't.

"Yes, father." Coal nodded and turned his back to set off.

Coal noticed Frost sleeping peacefully in the grass. He felt pity for her, his poor sister can't do anything useful, she was lucky to have him. Another feeling clawed at him, he couldn't quiet understand it. He felt it whenever he would see Frost being all Scorch ever cares about. He felt it when Scorch would fuss over her if something went wrong or when Scorch would be soft and gentle with her. He wished he was her when those moments happened, he couldn't quiet understand why. His father gives him attention too, but it's not the same.

Coal shook away his deep feelings he felt when it came to Frost and his father. He had a job to do, he didn't want to let his father down.

Coal wondered through the forest, scenting almost every tree and bush. He tail swayed as he explored the unknown forest alone. He scented many scents, most of them being just familiar scents of the forest, others he couldn't quite explain. He had a cat scent every now and then, they must be native to the area. He'll have to tell his father, it shouldn't be a problem.

Coal was about to go about his way, exploring the territory until a specific scent caught his nose. He rolled his icy blue eyes and turned towards the bracken.

"Come out, Frost!" He called into the bracken.

There was rustling for a second, until a flash of white fluff tumbled and tripped out the bracken. Coal immediately rushed over to his sister's side. He tried to help her up but Frost gently shoved him away and got to her paws, giving her a frosty white fur a good shake.

"What are you doing? We need to get you back before I spend the next few days looking for my ears once I face Scorch!" Coal warned her.

"Father's taking a nap, it's fine!" She was about to keep going, until Coal cut her off with his ranting.

"I don't care if you were bored, your not supposed to follow me! Your supposed to stay by father the whole time or else I'm going to be the one facing punishment! And -"

"Quiet furball! That's not why I followed you!" Frost cut him off. "I want you teach me how to fight and hunt! Scorch won't do it and I don't want to sit and feel useless all day!" Frost's teal eyes burned with intense determination.

Coal just stared blankly at his sister. Frost must've caught his blank expression and added, "I'm jealous y'know. You get to learn all these useful skills, while I'm still staying beside our father like a newborn kit."

Coal just stared at his sister, "Your jealous?" He questioned, his tone loud with disbelief. "You get all of Scorch's love and affection! And me... I get none of that!" He stopped himself, realizing that he finally knew the feelings he got when it came to his relationship with his father compaared woth Frost.

"I can tell, Coal." Frost sounded sympathetic. "We need to get that message to him, it's been happening ever since.. since our mother left." Coal gave a nod.

Frost's teal eyes blazed widely, "If you teach me how to fight and hunt, I can show Scorch! I can do the same things you both do!"

Coal nodded again, getting the rest of Frost's idea without much more detail, "And then we'll both talk to him.. Right?"

Frost gave a gentle smile to him, which was nothing new to him, his sister was a very kind she- cat she's proven it many times. But now, she's showing her hidden fiery passion, which was rare to see in her.

Determination tugged at Coal's paws, "Let's observe the rest of the territory quickly, then once we get back, starting early tomorrow, we can start. I'll show you most of what know now."

The white she- cat purred, "Alright, early morning."

...

Frost awoke at the crack of dawn, the deal she made with Coal still clear in her mind. Scorch was snoring peacefully beside her and Coal resting away from them slightly further away.

A sudden pang of pity hit her. She always felt a sort of pity for Coal, her brother always seemed.. lonely. Scorch never spent time with anymore after their mother left them, all his affection and care was now just focused on his daughter. Frost ignored the feeling and hurried over to brother.

It was a chilly morning, the sun has barely risen yet. Frost fluffed out her pelt as she stood beside her brother, silently wondering if she wanted to wake him or not. Frost prodded softly at Coal's side, in response he rolled over. Frost huffed and gave him a nudge, this time Coal grumbled.

"Cooaaalll, come on wake up! Remember what you said yesterday?" Frost whispered in his ear.

Coal didn't react. Frost groaned in slight annoyance. She prodded at Coal's side once more.

When he didn't respond for the second time Frost leaned in and gave her brother a curious sniff. She didn't notice Coal's tail sneaking it's way towards her spine.

"Coal! Wake u-" Frost yelped in surprise as Coal's tail wrapped around her suddenly. She heard Coal snickering lightly at her reaction. She saw one of his icy blue eyes gazing at her innocently but she couldn't the obnoxious look she saw in him.

"Very funny.." She chuckled lightly.

"I don't want to get up." Coal mumbled. But he lazily got to his paws and arched his back for a stretch.

Frost's tail twitched, "Can we start? I really want to learn!"

"Can you wait? I really wanted to finish my dream." Coal retorted jokingly. His icy blue gaze scanned across the clearing, then to Scorch. "Let's be quick about it." He got to his paws and motioned Frost to hurry with him into the deep green moorlad.

"Uh, alright first you crouch... like this." Coal dropped into a low hunter's crouch and waited for Frost to copy his position. She done it well.

"Alright now, each piece of prey that runs along the forest is different. For example, if you were catching a rabbit, you want to stay upwind and keep your pawsteps light to prevent being seen. And uh, you'll learn the others in time." There was a pause in Coal's teaching. It must be difficult, he's still learning after all. "Pretend your stalking a plump juicy mouse."

Frost gave him a nod.

"Stalk over to.. that tree." Coal jerked his head foward towards a colored tree. It's leaves had shades of yellow, orange and red. Some of the leaves were dead, leaffall is coming soon.

Frost's tail swayed as she stalked the best she can towards the tree. She kept her pawsteps as light as possible but as soon as she reached the twig snapped beneath her. Frost let out a small annoyed hiss.

"Hey, don't be upset! That was good for your first time!" Coal came over and gave her ear a quick encouraging lick. "Next time.. be aware of anything that'll give you away, and keep your tail still."

"Why?" Frost questioned out of pure curiosity.

Coal rolled his eyes, "I dunno. Just do it. We need to hurry back, we were out for too long."

Frost gasped, "I think father is awake now. What'll we tell him!"

"Just hold your tounge and leave it to me."

With no more they headed back to the glade, prepared for what may come next. Frost walked beside her brother her teal gaze pinned on him for a while.

 _Scorch is going to yell at him and he knows it unless we think of a good excuse._ Frost felt a small knot in her belly. _Does Scorch even care about you? If not, I'll be there for you, Coal. I swear it._

* * *

Next time: _**Into the Forest**_


	6. Chapter 3: Wolfpaw

Enjoy chapter 3: Wolfpaw!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Wolfpaw_**

Echos of cheering cats rippled through the alleys as cats chanted and cheered for the three new apprentices. Wolfpaw, Smokepaw and Nightpaw.

Smokepaw puffed out his chest as he stood on the trashcans hearing his Clanmates chant his and his littermates names. Nightpaw ducked her head and Wolfpaw gave his chest a few licks.

Wolfpaw glanced up and saw the proud faces of his Clanmates. His father, Doomstar, was leader. Although he was from his parent's second litter great or even greater things were expected from them.

Wolfpaw glanced up to see the cat that was chanting his name the loudest. He gaze locked with his older brother, Shadowslash , standing between the other warriors of his Clan. He and Shadowslash had always been close. Shadowslash shared many things with Wolfpaw as a kit and told him many stories. A moon before his ceromenoy, Shadowslash gave him some basic lessons.

Wolfpaw stood side by side with his littermates. He was bigger and larger than them both, he was a strong kit as well, this lead to his name, Wolf. He's never seen a wolf but he was told they were bigger and scarier kinds of dogs.

"Go to your mentors you three." A large, strong jet black tom ordered them. His eyes were shining with pride. That was Doomstar, his father.

Wolfpaw gingerly leapt down the trashcans and scurried over to Stormscar, the mentor he was assigned to. Once the apprentices got with their mentors, Doomstar dismissed the meeting.

Stormscar gave Wolfpaw a thoughtful look, his amber eyes taking in the apprentice's every detail. Wolfpaw met his gaze and stood his ground. Stormscar gave a smirk.

"You have lots of potential. I'm expecting a lot from you." Stormscar meowed.

Wolfpaw flicked his tail, "I won't let anyone down." He replied evenly.

"Well, we can start your training right now." Stormscar motioned with his tail for Wolfpaw to follow him. Wolfpaw eagerly folowed him.

Stormscar showed Wolfpaw the alleys the Clan hunts in and how much they own. Wolfpaw already seen most of it. Shadowslash used to sneak him out as a kit. Wolfpaw nearly jumped as he heard something scratching up against a wall.

 _A rat._ Wolfpaw quickly classified the rodent.

Stormscar immediately dropped to a crouch. His crouch wasn't low,it was more of a light figher stance, for there was no need to be hidden in the alleys to hunt. He crouched offensively and kept his gaze focused on the rat. He wrapped his tail around his hind leg, Wolfpaw was told that rat bites could be fatal and hiding your tail was a good way to keept yourself safe if they noticed you.

Stormscar approached the rat carefully but prepared. His pawsteps were light against the dirty concrete of the alley. Balancing and going low on his haunches, Stormscar leapt on the rat and snapped its neck. He picked up the rat in his jaws, Wolfpaw made sure he remembered everything he'd just saw.

Stormscar gave a muffled mew, "Let's call it a day. We're practicing hunting right away tomorrow."

Wolfpaw nodded and followed Stormscar back to the alley. He hurried back wanting to share everything he learned today. He picked up his pace, his paws being scraped slightly on the dark concrete.

...

"Tch, we should just start battle training!" Smokepaw announced during his meal.

Wolfpaw laid next to him, eating on what can mostly only be caught in the alley, a rat. His sister, Nightpaw was at his other side. The cold concrete was hard on his belly but he didn't mind.

"I'd rather get to hunting, Shadowslash is in charge of leading patrols into the forest. I, for one, want to see the forest." Nightpaw remarked.

Wolfpaw joined in the conversation, "We can't just do what we please. We're still apprentices, new apprentices, we still have much to learn."

"Don't you want to go back to the forest? We should just go! Show those other Clans whose in charge!" Smokepaw snapped a bone of the rat he was feasting on.

Wolfpaw, along with all the cats of his Clan were told that they used to live in the forest. Until, they were driven out. This Clan was great! Why would they be driven out? Wolfpaw assumed it was just a tough world put there. But deep down, he gets an impression that his Clan was the problem. He asks Shadowslash about the forest, he always tells him stories of the other Clans and that their so much different from his.

For one, Clans in the forest have a strict code, the Warrior Code. His Clan's belief was in StarClan. Yet, Doomstar rarely speaks of StarClan. Another thing was his Clan doesn't have a code as far as he knows. But aside from those reasons Wolfpaw will always still loyal to his Clan, even though he and his older brother, Shadowslash, strongly hate the how the Clan disposed of the weak.

"I want to see the forest too but, we need to be prepared if there's a battle we don't want to lose any cat do we?" Wolfpaw questioned more to himself.

Blackpaw, a friend of his, nudged Wolfpaw, "You sound ready to be a warrior. But if there is a fight let the weaklings die, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He murmmered. He still disagreed, but there's no reason in arguing.

"Shadowslash is here. I think he wants to speak to you, Wolfpaw." Nightpaw meowed.

Wolfpaw looked up and saw the jet black tom. His deep blue eyes gave Wolfpaw a signal that he wantes him to follow.

"Oh, see you all later!" Wolfpaw meowed.

Wolfpaw got to his paws and hurried over to Shadowslash who was waiting patiently for him. Once Wolfpaw got to his side, Shadowslash lead him to the blackpath. Wolfpaw's fur was ruffled as a monster roared by.

Shadowslash rested his tail on Wolfpaw's shoulder as he waited for an opening. Wolfpaw calmed down slightly.

"Twolegs.. Right, Wolfpaw?" Shadowslash shook his head jokingly.

Wolfpaw snickered. He and his brother are probably the only cats of their Clan that know monsters are actually lifeless. Twolegs control them, a kittypet Shadowslash knows say that call it "driving."

"Now!" Shadowslash yowled.

Wolfpaw took off in a heartbeat. He had to sprint with all his strength to keep up with Shadowslash. Once they made it across the blackpath, Wolfpaw took his time to catch his breathe. Shadowslash sat and waited for him patiently.

"I'm ready." Wolfpaw took a deep breathe. Shadowslash got back to his paws.

The two came to a twoleg fence. Shadowslash slid through a hole in the fence, Wolfpaw curiously followed. They were now in a twoleg backyard.

The backyard was full of live green grass. It felt nice on Wolfpaw's paws compared to always walking on the hard dirty concrete. Wolfpaw inspected the backyard. There was rosebushes, the roses standing out in their magnificent crimson color.

"Shadowslash, what are we doing here? They might have dogs!" Wolfpaw asked his brother in confusion.

"Relax. Come through the bushes, you'll like this." Shadowslash told him and leapt into the bushes giving Wolfpaw no time to respond back. Wolfpaw now noticed that behind the rosebushes were an abundance of trees. He eagerly followed Shadowslash into the bushes.

Shadowslash was next to hole made to get underneath the fence. Wolfpaw made his way to his brother careful not to snag his pelt on the branches.

"Can you gues what's on the other side?" Shadowslash smirked.

"Trees?" Wolfpaw tilted his head jokingly.

"More than that." Shadowslash grinned.

"Oh, leaves!" Wolfpaw squeaked humorously.

This gave him a playful cuff on the head. Wolfpaw chuckled.

"The forest." He finally answered honestly.

"Your sarcasm will be the end of me." Shadowslash remarked, rolling onto his back as of he was playing dead. Making Wolfpaw laugh even more.

When Shadowslash got back up he snagged his fur on a thorn, he let out a small hiss.

"Well," Shadowslash huffed "Want to go have a look?"

"Yeah!" Wolfpaw's emerald green eyes gleamed.

Shadowslash slide through the hole in the gate. Wolfpaw slid through the exact moment he knew Shadowslash was already on the other side.

On the other side, Wolfpaw saw huge towering trees. Sun rays glistening down from the shades. The dirt felt great on Wolfpaw's paws. He took a large breathe, tasting the forest's air. He scented many new and fresh things. Wolfpaw stared around the forest in awe.

"Wanna eat some forest prey?" Shadowslash asked, snapping Wolfpaw away from his daze.

"Really?" Wolfpaw turned to his older brother.

Shadowslash nodded and bounded off into the forest. Wolfpaw hurried from the side of the fence to Shadowslash's side. He made sure to keep pace with him.

As they padded on, Wolfpaw glanced up the trees. It felt weird being sheltered by them but Wolfpaw liked it.

"Y'know when leaffall or what we call autumn fully comes around, the leaves will turn into the different shades of yellow, orange and red." Shadowslash's deep mew came from beside him.

"Really?" Wolfpaw asked amazed. There was so much he didn't know about.

"So how do catch woodland prey?" Wolfpaw asked Shadowslash, hoping he would answer.

"Stormscar will teach you. You'll learn in due time." Shadowslash said simply.

"Just a hint. Come on!" Wolfpaw begged as they walked.

Shadowslash came to a stop, "Stay hidden and quiet so your prey doesn't flee." He sighed.

Wolfpaw's ears pricked once he heard rustling in the bracken. Shadowslash immediately dropped into a low crouch, his belly fur lightly brushing the ground. Wolfpaw observed his light but swift pawsteps as he approached the bracken. Bunching up on his haunches, he pounced into the bracken. Wolfpaw's ears pricked with suspense as he watched. Shadowslash's head soon emerged from the bracken carrying a plump mouse.

Shadowslash pushed through to bracken and over to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw's eyes gleamed with amazement.

"That was amazing." Wolfpaw stared up at his older brother.

Shadowslash dropped the mouse, "Let's eat then. That is, if your not full already."

Wolfpaw licked his lips as he picked up the scent of the freshly killed mouse. Wolfpaw had just ate but the thought of him sinking his teeth into the mouse tasting woodland prey for the first time. The thought of it made Wolfpaw's mouth water slightly.

"I'll take that a yes." Shadowslash purred. He ripped a piece of his mouse and tossed it to Wolfpaw.

The fresh scent was beginning to overwhelm Wolfpaw. He took a bite, the taste was absolutely delicious. After the next few bites his share was gone.

"Delicious." Wolfpaw licked his lips and purred after his meal.

His elder brother had just finished his share. "Shall we head back, Wolfpaw?"

"Yeah." Wolfpaw got to his paws. Shadowslash did the same and began to set off, Wolfpaw at his side.

They padded through the forest in silence. Wolfpaw still loving and taking in every detail of the forest

 _I'm definitely coming back here. Before Stormscar shows me!_ Wolfpaw told himself.

"Wolfpaw." Shadowslash meowed suddenly.

"Yeah?" Wolfpaw questioned.

"Your going to grow up to be a great cat. You have a special trait many find hard to take in." Shadowslash seemed emotional. Wolfpaw saw him shake his head. "As your brother, I'm always going to be there for you. Even if I'm just an obstacle for you to overcome."

Wolfpaw looked up at him, feeling strange. A warm nice strange. Warriors of his Clan were taught to ignore their emotions for it showed weakness. But this strange emotion, it's warm feeling gave him a strange strength inside of him that made him feel he can do anything. Wolfpaw bolted ahead, reaching the fence and sliding under before Shadowslash. Shadowslash followed him after shortly.

...

They hurried back to the alleys, for the sun was setting and the lights above the busy blackpath were starting to glow. They hadn't missed much, the day was going on like normal.

Wolfpaw's mind was always tracing back to the forest. It looked amazing, better than anything he's seen in the alleys. The prey was delicious it was nothing like the dirty, stringy rats they eat in the Clan. He longed to go back and spend more time there.

Wolfpaw carried out the duties he was sent on by Stormscar, while doing so, he still thought of the forest. He made a plan to go back and visit, but he'll only tell Shadowslash. His brother would cover for him better than any other cat. But, for now, he had to get his duties done. He find a perfect day to go eventually.

The day has now finally come to an end. Wolfpaw hurried to his box, which he shared with Blackpaw and Smokepaw. The boxes were the closest thing they had to dens, or let a alone, a nest. Blackpaw was grooming himself beside the box, Smokepaw looked about to fall asleep in it.

"Hi, Wolfpaw." Blackpaw mewed as he passed by.

"Hey, Blackpaw." Wolfpaw returned the greeting. He laid beside his littermate, Smokepaw, who now was snoring soundly in his sleep.

Wolfpaw made himself as comfortable as he could. He had to flatten his ears once he heard groaning from outside. Wolfpaw knew of a warrior with an infected rat bite, it was probably him.

"Doomstar's probably going to hold a ceremony for the old warrior tomorrow." Wolfpaw heard Blackpaw mumble.

Wolfpaw tilted his head, "Don't you think the way the Clan deals with the weak is... unfair or in the least bit wrong?" He asked Blackpaw.

"Why would you think that?" Blackpaw's voice sounded shocked. Wolfpaw flattened his ears.

"Well, I mean, wounds can heal if their treated properly. And if we're weak or injured, shouldn't we have a cat who can try and fix it?" Wolfpaw looked down at his paws. "It just, doesn't feel right."

"The strong survive and the weak fall. You know that, Wolfpaw" Blackpaw stated simply he glanced at the tom, "I don't know if your trying to show integrity or your just being a mouse brain."

"It was just a sudden thought, forget Blackpaw." Wolfpaw said quickly. He was speaking his heart when he spoke earlier, he doesn't see why cats think it's a good thing.

The ceremony is a way of worshipping, a certain cat's legacy, the one that made the forest the way it is today. The tale of a cat known as Sin. The ceremony gives the "sacrifice" to Sin. Wolfpaw couldn't remember what happens next.

Wolfpaw quickly let go of his thoughts and curled up into a jet black ball of fur. He curled his tail around him and rested it on his muzzle. In few moments, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

Wolfpaw let out a yawn and arched his back for a good long stretch. It has now been three days since Shadowslash showed him the forest. Wolfpaw groomed his pelt quickly and hurried over to Stormscar for training. After training, he planned he'd go to the forest today. For now, he'll focus on training until it's over.

"Shadowslash!" Wolfpaw called to his brother once his training session was over for today.

Shadowslash pricked his ears and rested his deep blue gaze on him. Wolfpaw scurried over to his older brother.

"Calm down Wolfpaw, you look like your in a hurry." Shadowslash chuckled once Wolfpaw was within earshot.

"I'm going to visit the forest today! Can you cover for me?" Wolfpaw asked.

There was a short hesitation from Shadowslash, his gaze unreadable. "Take your time, I'll cover for you."

Wolfpaw's heart soared, "Thanks, Shadowslash! I'll be back as fast I can in case anyone needs me!" Wolfpaw called out quickly with excitement as he turned away from his brother. It hadn't crossed his mind once that Shadowslash didn't question or anything.

Wolfpaw now outside of his alley territory sauntered on the route Shadowslash took him to the twoleg yard. Luckily for him, the blackpath wasn't overfilled with monsters. He wasn't being careless though, he made sure to stay alert as he ambled down the route he remembered. He slid into the fence into the twoleg yard, taking a deep breathe. He could taste the forest air.

He hurried into the rosebush. Letting out a small hiss as a thorn snagged at his pelt, that was careless of him. He grinned widely once he saw the hole in the fence and scrambled through.

Wolfpaw's emerald eyes gazed across the forest side. It was just as amazing as last time he was here. He tasted the forest air, loving how fresh it is. His whiskers twitched with excitement, he let his paws guide him into the forest. He traveled a slow, but relaxed pace, unaware of the time.

 _Not too far, Wolfpaw._ He told himself as he journeyed through the woodland.

He ambled through the forest, having a sense of adventure as he ventured through alone. He stopped dead in his tracks as he scented prey.

He tasted the air a few times to locate it, he couldn't classify the prey. He was guessed it was a mouse, since the scent seemed similar to when Shadowslash took him out. Wolfpaw instantly recalled seeing Shadowslash hunt a mouse.

He instantly dropped into the crouch he'd seen Shadowslash do. It felt strange and slightly uncomfortable, he balanced as best he could on his haunches.

 _Make your pawsteps light._ He told himself.

He slowly stalked where he scented his prey. It was hiding in the bracken.

 _Snap!_

Wolfpaw jumped and let out a small growl, he just stepped on a twig. He saw the prey he was after scamper away from the bracken. It wasn't a mouse, he guessed it may have been a vole. Wolfpaw let out a small hiss, it would've been great if he'd caught it. His tail twitched with slight irritation before he calmed himself down.

 _Not bad, I think._

Wolfpaw was about to continue journeying through the forest until a sudden impulse stopped him. He's been out in the forest for a long while now.

 _How long have I been gone!?_

Wolfpaw glanced up, he couldn't seem to spot the sun. But, he could it was now around sunset. It was mid sunhigh when he left!

"Great.." Wolfpaw grunted as he hurried back the way he'd came through the forest.

He went as fast as his legs can take them through the forest. His paws pounded the forest grass, he realized that he went quite far. He panted, determined to hurry back as fast as he could.

He dove through the hole in the fence and dashed out the rosebush, his fur being tugged by thorns as he passed through.

Why the sudden hurry? He had no clue, something told him to get back to the alleys. He felt as if something was going on, he didn't know what but he had to hurry.

Wolfpaw left the twoleg garden, and was dashing across the blackpath, which fortunately, wasn't occupied by racing monsters.

The wind pushed back Wolfpaw's jet black fur. The tom had reached his alley's borders, he panted once he reached them. He took a few seconds to catch his breathe. He expected a patrol be around, the border scent was stale. He couldn't scent an approaching patrol either.

Curious, Wolfpaw creeped through his alley territory. As he neared the camp a feeling of dread came over him. It was silent, an eerie silence, it made Wolfpaw feel anxious. Many scents reached his nose, he scented his Clanmates, some unfamiliar scents but it seemed the other scents may have came from the forest. But more importantly, it reeked of blood. Wolfpaw gulped, and hurried back to camp, something is wrong.

* * *

Next time: _**Altering Flame**_


	7. Chapter 4: Altering Flame

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Altering Flame**_

The sun was in its peak on this peaceful day on the moorland. Yet another nice day before the upcoming leaffall. Two young toms were going about their day on the edge of moorland territory.

Strike let a pleasant breeze flow by him. The ginger brown tom's eyes were wondering around the moorland. Until the mew from another small ginger brown tom called him.

"Strike! Hey, come here!" Omen called to him, his tail swaying composedly.

Strike padded arcross the soft but long moorland grass to his brother "What is it, Omen?"

"Let's race!" Omen bounced around him and nudged him playfully, "Please?"

Strike let out a mrrow of laughter, "Alright, Omen, where do we race too?"

"To the camp!" Omen grinned. He placed a paw on his chest and spoke confidently, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

This was Omen being himself, what Strike wished how he would always act. He may get discouraged easily but it's his undying hope that picks him up so quickly. Like Ignetis told him, Omen could be destined to be a great cat that'll many come to love.

"Alright. When do we start?" Strike stood beside his brother, who was already prepared to take off at any moment. Strike realized Omen is smaller than he was side to side. Strike wore an excited yet mischievous expression.

"Now!" Omen launched himself and just barely began to go into a sprint.

"Wait what's that?" Strike called loudly just a heartbeat before Omen took off.

Omen went to a complete stop. "What's what?"

The small tom's golden eyes began to scan the grassy moorland curiously. He raised his head and scented the air, seeming like he forgot about the race entirely.

"Gotcha!" Strike hollered as he began to streak past Omen, who grabbed his tail just in time to stop him.

Omen held a tight grip on Strike's tail making the tom yelp in response. Strike tugged slightly, trying now to hurt Omen or tug his tail to hard.

"Cheater!" Omen mewed muffled but his eyes gleamed with playfulness. He tugged as hard as he could each time he felt Strike try to get free from his grasp.

"Okay, Omen, please let go of my tail." Strike gave up trying to escape from his brother's grip. He stood patiently waiting for him to release him.

"Cheaters never win!" Omen purred with amusement and threw himself at Strike. It surprisingly knocked Strike off balance but he quickly regained it. Strike felt shocked, he'd underestimated his brother's strength.

 _Whoa, he's small but getting stronger every day.. Wonder when he'll grow._ Strike wondered for a brief moment until Omen leapt onto him,this time knocking him down, playfully trying to pin the larger kit down.

The two wrestled for a bit on the soft green grass. Their ginger pelts and brown tabby stripes were brilliantly exposed on the green moorland grass. Strike wrestled gently with Omen but that wasn't very easy.

Eventually the two broke up, dirt and dust on their fur. Omen gave his pelt a good shake, a faint small cloud of dust and specks of dirt flew off his pelt. Omen crouched playfully infront of Strike, his pelt messy and ruffled but he didn't seem to care. He was still pulsing with energy. Strike took a brief moment to groom his dusty pelt. His tounge casting rough licks down his chest and shoulder.

Strike glanced up at Omen, whose tail was twitching side to side, he clearly still wanted to play more.

Strike gave out a fake and playful snort, "Omen when are you going to grow bigger?"

"Hey! I bet, someday, I'll be bigger than you... Someday.." Omen retorted gleefully. Strike gave a purr of amusement.

"You two having fun?" A deep mew came from behind Strike. Strike glanced over his shoulder, a ginger brown tabby tom with amber eyes was approaching them.

"Hey, Blitz!" Omen greeted him with a smirk.

Strike always wondered why Blitz had such a close resembleance to them, yet he's not their father. Strike used to believe the group was just keeping the secret from him until when he brang the thought up to Omen he said that if it was true, they probably wouldn't had moved their nest outside the dens. He was probably hinting at the group's impression on him, which the thought made Strike lose the idea that Ignetis could be their father. But there were days when Blitz spent whole days with them, today might be one, too. He still thinks he and Omen were kin in some way they had to be.

Blitz placed his tail tip on Strike's shoulder. The wind ruffled his long fur slightly. "What are you two doing at the edge of the territory. Not plotting any mischief, I hope." Blitz's mewed humorously.

"We're just playing!" Omen answered, he was so energetic. Strike stared up at Blitz.

"Are you two hungry? I can catch something for us if if you are." Ignetis offered.

"Do we!" Omen's golden eyes gleamed, "Prey caught by Blitz, eating with our leader. It's great!" Omen bounced around excitedly. Strike couldn't help but smile and feel honored. Although, they done it lots of times, especially Omen.

It wasn't strange for Omen to act like this. He knew Omen saw Blitz like a role model even though he bad mouths and talks back all the time. The whole group looked up to Blitz, Strike felt he was like a fatherly figure. Strike ignored question of why he would care to be here. Blitz was making their group into a "Clan", or so he heard.

 _I wonder if Blitz spends time like this with all the kits?_ Strike asked himself curiously

"Well come this way you two." Blitz motioned with his tail for them to follow. He was going into the forest rather than the hunting areas they have on the moorland.

Strike couldn't help but ask, "Umm, why are we going to the forest?"

Blitz kept his pace. Omen was at his side. Ignetis answered with glancing at him. "I know you two like to play in forest. Why not?"

Omen wore a large grin and bounded ahead of the two. Strike dashed ahead to walk beside his brother. Blitz was watching them close behind some kind of warmth in his eyes. Strike glanced back at him occasionally, he seemed... proud and happy? Strike glanced back at Omen, who was padding beside him without a care.

The large grass of the moorland began to shorten, they were at the edge of forest territory. Omen was about to march in until Strike warned him to stop and wait for Blitz. The massive tom reached them shortly.

Strike looked up at Blitz expectantly, waiting for a command or something among those lines.

"Are we going in?" Omen began taking his first few pawsteps into the forest. He's been in their many times, even though every cat knew the forest was dangerous. Bands of rouges lurked almost everywhere within the forest.

Blitz's whiskers twitched with amusement, "Stay close to me, both of you."

Strike hurried his pace beside Blitz. He casted rapid glanced at the forest, he never been into the forest much the only times he did was when Omen happened to be. Although he felt uncomfortable under the trees he had to admit the forest looked incredible. On this bright day, rays of sunlight was beaming through some of the trees, birdsong echoed through the forest.

"Oof!"

Strike's ear twitched as he heard a small thud and his brother's voice. Strike turned to see what happened but he was already back on his paws. The small tom gave pelt a shake and gave his chest a few licks.

"Watch your step, Omen." Blitz mewed then raised his head to taste the forest air.

Omen muttered something Strike couldn't hear. Strike made his way beside Omen careful not to step on any twigs or trip over something making sure he didn't ruin Blitz's hunting.

"Can we-" Omen's question was cut off by Strike's tail covering his mouth.

Omen spat out the fur caught in his mouth. "Don't disturb him! He's hunting, furball!" Strike warned him.

Omen acknowledged him with a flick of his tail, although he looked a bit annoyed.

Strike ears instinctively pricked up when he heard rustling in the bracken to Ignetis's left. A heartbeat later, Ignetis's dove into the bush followed by a small squeal. Ignetis emerged out the bracken with a plump mouse. Omen seemed to have just noticed Ignetis. He was distracted, listening to birdsong.

"Hmm? Wait done already?" Omen sounded surprise.

"Yeah you didn't see him? Or hear the rustling in the bracken?" Strike responded to his brother's question.

"What rustling?"

"Come on you two. This mouse is plump enough to share between the three of us." Blitz began to lead the way back, the plump mouse hanging limp in his jaws.

Omen began to follow Ignetis, Strike beside him.

 _Awesome! Most of us moorland cats rarely hunt in the forest._

Omen broke away from Strike and Blitz on climbed onto a large branch. With a grunt he was onto of it.

"Hey, Strike, Ignetis! Look!" Omen called a big smile on his face.

Strike's whiskers twitched, "Feeling taller up there?" He teased.

"Your gonna get it later, Strike!" Omen called, his voice cracking into a squeak.

Strike heard Blitz give a muffled chuckle. He placed his tail briefly on Strike's should and kept his pace.

"Come on, Omen! We're leaving!" Strike called to his brother, who was already climbing down the fallen tree branch.

"Coming!" Omen grinned as he rushed back to them.

Once they returned to the moorland, the sun was leaving its peak up in the sky. Blitz lead the two brothers to camp, where they shared the mouse.

"Strike." Blitz mewed to him while they ate.

Strike swallowed his bite. "Yes, Blitz?"

Omen was busy tearing his piece, wolfing it down loudly.

"You and Omen are close to age to move out the nursery. Well, not literally but you understand. After you eat go help any cats around the camp."

Strike dipped his head and teared another piece of his share and began to chew.

"What about me?" Omen asked.

"Your going to be with me for a while longer."

Strike and Omen exchanged glances. They got back to eating, Strike felt curious as to what Blitz wanted Omen for, his brother most likely felt the same.

...

Omen felt a cold breeze come by him, sending some chills down his spine. Strike went off to do what Ignetis asked of him. Omen wondered what Ignetis wanted of him. He started to get impatient, Igentis went off to speak to some of the older cats of the group.

Omen laid out on his belly, not minding the cold ground beneath him. He clawed out the grass before him as he waited. He yawned, his boredom and impatience growing. Finally, Blitz was beginning to come back. Omen watched him as he made his way and sat before him.

 _What took him to so long? It's been a moon._ He remarked to himself.

Blitz sat before him, Omen rested his head on his paws already uninterested.

"Omen, does yesterday still bother you." Blitz asked calmly.

"It does when you bring it up."

"My apologies." Omen began to listen more intently, "I know that it feels unfair to you and you no understanding why it is. But it's important that information should be kept secret from you. Just know, I want you to group up happy, the other cats of this group does too."

Normally something like that would have annoyed Omen, but this time he felt more confused. Blitz spent lots of time with him today ,which was nice, he didn't want to snap at him now.

"Why? If you told me maybe it would..." Omen looked up at Blitz but he felt his voice trail off.

Blitz wrapped his tail around his shoulder. "Because, like I say many times before, you could grow up to be an amazing cat. You feel mistreated and frustrated at times, you're size, how the other cats look at you. But... Strike tells me about how optimistic you can be, how your energy is almost contagious. How you make others feel when your by them."

Omen placed his head back on his paws and responded with a grunt.

 _Why does his talk sound so.. cautious?_ Omen asked himself.

Blitz sighed. "Just, be yourself, Omen. I seen how you really are, Strike does, too. Don't go doing mouse brained things trying to.." Blitz cleared his throat. "Prove yourself. It'll all work out for you eventually."

Omen looked up at Blitz again. Did he know? Omen felt strange after he finished speaking. Normally, he calls that a boring lecture but this time he felt it was... advice? Is that what a father would do? Omen met Blitz's gaze.

 _He's not our father. If he was, we wouldn't have had that talk on top of many to begin with._

"Erm.. yeah.. can I go now Blitz?"

Blitz nodded. Omen got up and padded away from him.

 _A reason for all of this? Wonder if Strike knows anything.._ The tom wondered.

He began walking through the middle of camp, looking for Strike. He ignored the unwelcoming glances at him. He scanned the whole clearing dor Strike and lashed his tail when he couldn't find him. He sniffed around to pick up his brother's scent, but couldn't find him.

"Where can he be?" He wondered aloud. The sunset was going to start soon and he wanted to talk to his brother.

He about to leave the camp to check their nests until he heard his name. Omen glanced towards a group of cats. He stalked towards them silently, taking interest in their conversation.

"Why does Blitz keep him around! You see how he is!" A cat growled.

"I agree, with the warning clear in his head, you'd think he would've gotten rid of Omen a long time ago. But let's not forget he's our leader." Another cat joined in, their tone more relaxed and even.

"I already see him following the same path _he_ did long ago. Blitz is determined to change it, but can he defy fate?" A golden she-cat mewed, "I mean, we need to be more understandable, ever since Omen was born we haven't been there for him, all we've done is put him down. Do you think.. we're all responsible too? Who knows, he could be maybe.. a good omen?"

Omen's ears pricked with interest from where he listened in from behind them.

There was silence in the group of talking felines.

A feline cleared their throat, "I don't disagree nor do I agree. But, we're all living in fear, we fear our lives. We're unsure to this day what the kit can do to us in out future's. StarClan has given us our warning, but we must be careful." The cat turned to the golden she-cat. "You may be right, we should be fair with Omen, I bet the poor kit feels left out already because of our actions, all of our actions."

Omen's golden eyes narrowed. 'Fear for their lives.' Did they think he, of all cats, was going to do something terrible? Omen's mind whirled with thoughts in his head. _A good omen? StarClan gave a warning.. about me?_

He too busy trying to give himself answers that the talking cats finally noticed his presence.

"Omen!" The golden she-cat mewed.

Omen jumped. He immediately turned tail and ran as fast as he can go. He heard the cats call him but he ignored it. The tiny tom ran as fast he can away from them, many thoughts in his head.

He eventually found himself entering the forest, which was alright, he felt he wanted to be alone, to collect his thoughts. He entered the forest, a place he always went to when he wanted to be alone. He loved how the grass and leaves felt beneath his paws, how rays of the setting sun looked as he went. He wondered sround the forest aimlessly, not being able to wrap his head around what happened. He ambled through the forest, the forest always calmed him. He kept walking forward, still trying to think of what to make of the conversation he had just heard.

Suddenly he heard strange cries, he immediately leapt into the thick bracken. The cries made his ginger pelt stand on end until he was able to disquish it.

 _Just some loud twoleg kits._

Forcing his neck fur to lie flat, he peered through the bracken.

In the glade, twolegs were lazily laying around while their kits ran around playing with sticks. With the exception on one kit being carried by a twoleg. A twoleg with a deep voice said something to the kits, it made no sense. Omen wondered what they twolegs were doing in the forest.

But his golden eyes were concentrated on something else. He could see a bright brilliant flame, he seemed drawn to it. Omen could hear cracks and saw sparks fly from the branches the flame was being supported on. Omen eyes gleamed brightly as he stared at the fire burning brightly and brilliantly.

He saw the twolegs get up and gather their kits, they were leaving he could guess. He knew there was a twoleg place nearby, they must be going to their den.

A twoleg kit threw its long stick in Omen's direction, it would've hit him if he was a bit more to the right. He glanced at the stick then he peered back into the glade, the twolegs were gone. Omen stared at the brilliant fire they left, a breeze pushing it lightly.

Unconsciously, Omen picked up the stick thrown at him and pushed through the bracken and into the glade, the stick in his jaws. He made his way over to the fire, the heat coming onto his ginger pelt. The fire's light made his ginger pelt shine brightly. Omen's mind felt immobilized as if something was bringing over to the fire.

He stare at the brilliant flame for a while before holding the stick into the fire making it catch aflame. He pulled it out the fire and dropped the stick, setting the dry grass on fire.

Omen scurried as fast as he could out the burning glade. Panting, he glanced over his shoulder. The fire lit up the the dry grass of the forest glade in a few heartbeats. Omen's pelt pricked with dread as he watched the fire spread, it hadn't rained in a while and the forest was dry. Before Omen knew it a whole tree caught on fire. The fire was spreading rapidly. Omen let out a mewl of terror and ran.

The fire caught up to him, igniting the tress before him and burning his paws, he found a the twoleg dirtpath and leapt onto the path but felt as if he were stuck in place. Omen stared devastated at the burning forest around him. What had he done?

...

"The forest had caught fire!" A cat yowled.

"It won't be long until it reaches us!" A queen mewed in horror.

"Gather every cat. There's no time to waste! Head towards the river, keep the kits close, help the elders!" Ignetis's ordered the panicking group of felines.

"Where's Omen!?" A ginger brown kit called.

"Strike, let's go!" A tom shoved Strike with the group. strike backed away.

"Where's my brother!?" He commanded.

"Leave him! He's the cause of all this, we all know it! We should've killed him! He's going to make us all relive the-" The tom known as Birch was trying to get Strike with the group.

"What?" Strike growled defensively. "Omen wouldn't do-"

"Omen will be fine! We have to go Strike!" Blitz came up to him, dismissing Birch and signaling him to get with the group.

Irritation pricked through Strike's paws. "Fine! I'll get Omen!"

Blitz glared at him but said nothing in protest. If he was about to say something it was too late, Strike had already began to race to the burning forest.

Strike hurried to the dirt path the twolegs had made in their forest. By the time he got onto the dirt path, the forest fire had already reached moorland grass, the flames quickly evloping the moorland. Strike hoped the group would be fine, the river wasn't too far.

 _Where are you, Omen?_

 _..._

 _What came over me? I'm... too scared to move..._

The once peaceful forest that always soothed Omen was now set to flame as far as eye can see. All he had to do to get back was to the group was follow the dirtpath back but he didn't _want_ to go back. The moorland was probably nothing but burnig ashes now.

"Omen!"

 _Strike?_

"There you are! Thank StarClan your alright! Do you have any burns? Wai,t we need to get out of here first!" Strike's eyes were full of concern and determination.

Omen stared softly at his brother. _He came for me._

"The whole moorland is probably in flames now." Omen felt guilt claw at his stomach. Was this was Copper meant? Was it actually true, is there something more? "Omen! Look out!"

Omen felt Strike tackle him, a large burning branch fell where they were standing. Omen stared in terror.

"We need to get out of this somehow! Help me think, Omen!" Strike was determined to get them out. The fire making Strike's and his pelt as bright as the fire.

"There's a... a river.. it's shallow b- but we can cross." Omen stammered and coughed on the smoke.

Strike broke intoa small coughing fit. "You know where it is?"

Omen coughed and nodded.

"Lead the way."

"I'm too scared, Strike!" Omen blurted out.

"You, scared? That's ridiculous, my brother isn't scared of anything! He may be small, but he's strong enough to get through anything! C'mon Omen, you can do it!" Strike encouraged.

Somehow, his encouragement gave gim strength. He felt, with Strike by his side, he could do anything. It's like then, when Omen was picked on by the other kits Strike would always help him stand back up.

"This way. The dirtpath can take us there, I've been there before. I just.. never crossed." Omen broke into a small coughing fit.

"That's alright. Let's hurry." Strike's mew sounded awfully dry. They had to hurry the wildcire was getting intense. They began to go as fast as they could down the dirtpath, Omen leading both of them.

They ran down the dirtpath, dodging fallened branches and coughing occasionally. Omen narrpwed his eyes, the river in sight. Omen motioned with his tail for Strike, who was coughing and weezing uncontrollably, to look up. He gave a nod.

Omen was about to, with the strength he had saved to sprint towards the river until Strike yowled loudly, "Omen!"

"Strike? Wha-"

In a flash, Omen felt himself get shoved off the dirt path and into the river. Omen jumped to his paws, dazed. He was standing in the river, it went up to his tan belly but he was wet all over, it was a relief. Omen glanced around rapidly.

"Strike?" No response. Omen's fur stood on end.

He rapidly took in his surroundings. It was a dark night, the moon reflecting off the shallow water. He turned, there, on the dirt path, laid a burning tree. Omen felt his world freeze.

"Strike?" Omen called again. He apporached the burning tree slowly, feeling panic, suspense and fear.

Omen froze. A ginger brown tabby body laid before him, breathing slightly. A branch was on him, luckily there was weak blaze on it, it was slowly dying out. Omen quickly was able to drag his brother out onto the river bank. He was still breathing, lightly.

Determined to get him across, he was able to get his brother over his back. He was small, Strike was large and heavy but he didn't give up. He began to cross the river. He was brough under by his brother's weight a few times. He struggled for air, it was exhausting but he wouldn't allow his brother to fall or go under.

Finally, he was able to get him and his brother arcoss. He gasped and weezed, he hurried to the river and lapped up some cool, refreshing water. The fire blazed intensely on the other side, luckily it wasn't where he was. He rushed back over to Strike, he shook some water onto him and laid beside him.

"Strike?"

No response. Omen pressed against him. He froze with terror. His brother laid limp, his eyes closed, probably never to open again. He breathing and heartbeat was gone and dead silent.

Omen felt as if he'd just been clawed deeply across his chest. His heart felt broken.

"Strike?" He got to his paws, "Why did I do this?" His mew was cracked. Feeling something rise to his eyes.

"This isn't what I wanted! This was never meant to happen!" He wailed into the night sky. Omen presssed his head against his brother's flank.

He let out a loud whimper, "I'm sorry, Strike! So.. so sorry.."

* * *

Next time: _**Goodbye**_


	8. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Goodbye_**

Frost stood by her father. Not letting him leave her sight, obviously her father was making sure the same for her.

Smoke, heat, fire everywhere. Leave it to twolegs to cause something like this. The fire was outrageous.

She, Coal and her father were heading towards the river in the forest. The fire almost came without warning. Frost can see Coal on the other side of their father Scorch. He seemed just as afraid as Frost was. Frost watched looked up at her father, his deep blue eyes scanning the forest, figuring out which way was the best for them to go through.

Her father suddenly stopped, there was a strange sound, it seemed like a cry. But that wasn't what was in their way. In front of them, there was a burning tree on the ground, blocking the way into the river.

Frost flattened her ears, and took a few small paces backwards. She was stopped by her father stopping her and bringing her closer with his tail. She saw Coal's tail flick left and right.

"I think we need to make a run for it." Coal's mew was dry, he probably couldn't handle too much smoke.

Frost looked away from the tree and up at her father, her teal eyes mixed with fear and curiosity. The muscular gray tom nodded. Frost glanced at the tree in front of her, questions blurring in her mind. The biggest question of all was if there was a way to get pass without getting burned.

Frost's pelt made her extremely hot, the heat was starting to get unbearable. It seemed her father was thinking quickly on how to get past the tree, or maybe a safe way to get _her_ through without any burns.

"She won't get through fast enough, father! Maybe a good shove will get her past!" Frost pricked left ear at Coal's call. Coal was standing right behind them.

Frost didn't know what to think of Coal's call, she knew she wouldn't be as fast and the fire might make her stop. But that wasn't bothering her, there was something in Coal's voice, something she couldn't read.

Frost glanced back up at her father. A debate seemed to be going on in his head, he needed to hurry, Coal was coughing a storm a few paces behind and the smoke was massively bothering Frost's lungs. She kept telling herself and panicking wouldn't make things better.

Her father took a few paces back. Frost didn't need to think to know what was happening, her father was going through with Coal's plan, even though it looked like it bothered him, and he didn't like the idea. Frost stood where he father left her, glancing at the tree a bit, there was a small gap between the branches. Her father began to charge in her direction, she braced herself for the hit although, her father may make it as soft as it can possibly be to make her get through the burning tree. She closed her eyes as she felt the impact from her father.

She rolled onto the grass into the shallow river. Grateful to finally get some water onto her, she glanced around.

 _Made it!_

Out the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw something. She felt as if she was being watched, there was rustling in the bushes, ones were a bit scorched, but big, enough to hide something about her size. She turned to the bushes, seeing a bit of some ginger but by the time she blinked, it was gone. She glanced around the river once more, nothing was there. When she turned to her other side, Coal was standing there.

"Hey! What were you looking at?" Her brother questioned, his blue eyes gazing into the bushes she was just staring at.

"Oh, I just heard something." She shrugged as she responded, "Maybe prey or something."

It wasn't a complete lie, Frost didn't know what was there anyways, she just shrugged the thought of what it could've been away. Their father dashed through the flames almost as soon as Frost spoken. He glanced around as they got through, his ears were pricked.

Frost pricked her ears in curiosity, she heard sounds they seemed like cries. Twoleg cries to be more specific.

"Leave it to twolegs to cause something like this." Coal meowed, disdain clear in his mew.

Scorch nodded and began to lead her and Coal across the shallow river.

As Frost thought to herself about the fire, it didn't make sense on how it began. The twolegs began to camp out nearby they're territory, their territory and the twoleg camp seemed to be a decent distance from each other. If they caused the fire, it wouldn't have been more severe by their territory. Frost shrugged, perhaps she was overthinking.

She glanced around the area on the side of the river they were on, it seemed to be unaffected by the fire. Glancing around, she accidently bumped into Coal. However Coal took no notice. Frost looked up at the full moon in the sky, she calmed down from the panic she was feeling.

 _That fire really disturbed my sleep..._ She told herself.

Their father suddenly paused, and glancing at Coal his gaze seemed to be fixed in the distance. Frost didn't understand what was going on, she scented or heard nothing. She caught herself envying her brother since their father took time to teach him skills he can actually use for survival and fighting.

Frost starting feeling tension from the small silence, Coal's hackles lifted but they soon fell back, his fur going smooth.

"We're going to rest here for tonight." Frost glanced at her father. "Frost, see those bushes over there." Frost saw her father's tail flick towards a nearby bush, big enough to shelter at least hers and Coal's body's to sleep in. "Coal, you can rest but stay alert."

Turning to the bushes, Frost saw Coal had a look, she seen it before, though she never seemed to understand it. Frost curled up in the shade under the bush, Coal laid down beside her, but he stood up.

Frost blinked, yawning as sleep slowly came and took her.

...

Frost yawned, the sun had barely even risen. Scorch wanted to leave quickly, as it suspected of Frost she was sure he was keen on finding a proper spot to live and call home. She saw her brother was awake before her but he seemed really exhausted.

 _Did father let him sleep at all?_ She thought.

"Coal?" She mewed.

'Hmm?', was his response.

"Are you alright, you look tired. I can ask father if he-" Coal cut her off.

"No, Frost I'm fine. C'mon." He began to bound after their father.

Frost sighed and ran after her brother.

After walking in silence which seemed like forever. A scent Frost's nose, she wriggled it at the strange scent. Glancing at her brother, who was just beside her, seemed to have no clue what the scent was either. But one scent in particular stick out, blood.

Scorch made a gesture with his tail, signaling Frost to come closer. Once close enough Scorch spoke loud enough for both his kin to hear. "The majority of the scent comes from the twoleg place, most likely the alleys, they can't be kittypets." Scorch must've guessed the two realized the scent of blood.

"There must be a huge group of rogues, alley cats, whatever they are!" Coal exclaimed.

"Stay close, Frost. And Coal.. keep your voice down." Scorch informed the both of them.

There was rustling in the bushes. Coal jumped away from Frost and stood defensively in front of in between her and the bushes. Scorch kept his gaze locked into it, waiting.

A jet black tom leapt out of the bushes. He didn't seem like he was going to be difficult to beat if he decided to fight her father or Coal, he looked tired and had several open wounds. It seemed like he wasn't keen on fighting anyways, judging by the way he was glancing at Frost, then to Coal and then to their father.

The tom then spoke, "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

Frost peeked over her brother, since he was always a bit bigger than her. But Scorch instantly stood in front of her and blocked the view she had.

"If any others find you all here your as good as dead." The tom looked serious.

"I see. Would it be too much to ask if you if you would lead us to the end of your territory." Scorch asked.

The tom nodded and began to pad through the forest territory which he knows so well.

"I thought a fight was going to happen for sure. I didn't expect a rouge to be so... kind." Coal whispered to Frost.

Frost nodded. Deep down, she admired the rouge' s kindness on letting them through. He didn't seem like the type to hurt any cat, although he was massive and scarred. Frost let herself relax. Her father however, was alert to the tom' s movements as if he was expecting an attack.

She was told never to trust a she barely knows, especially rouges but, they can't all the same as her father explaind then to be, can they?

"Keep going until you reach a clearing, past that you should be safe." The tom turned and leapt back into the shadowy forest.

Scorch watched the tom leave, Coal was doing the same, standing in front of Frost now. Once they were certain he had left, they set off again.

They passed the clearing the tom spoke of earlier. Now they were in another part of forest, a more peaceful one, actually. Prey was rich and crawling everywhere. Coal and Scorch caught fresh kill for all three of them before they set off again. Frost wanted to catch something, her hunting skills weren't as great as Coal' s but she could've gotten something. But, her father wouldn't have let her anyway.

They kept venturing through the unexplored forest until they reached a riverbank. Scorch scented for any any dangers while Coal and Frost enjoyed a trout.

"Are we staying here, father" Coal called to Scorch.

Scorch pricked his ears but didn't respond. It was likely they would be staying here.

Frost began to groom herself, they haven't had much time to rest after the fire, and she thought she was filthy. She ran her tounge across her snowy white and light gray pelt. She groomed herself until Scorch decided if they were staying or not.

Frost looked up as Coal was approaching her.

"Wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me, just for a while." Coal' s blue gaze poured into his sister's teal gaze.

"Okay." She mewed.

Coal began to bound down riverbank.

 _Now?_ She thought as she has to run to catch up with him.

She quietly got past her father, who was taking a small nap.

Frost caught up with Coal he was staring at the water.

"Ready? Lead the way!" Frost smiled warmly at her brother.

Coal returned the smile and they starting walking together side by side.

"Hey, Frost..."

"What is it?"

Coal stopped, he avoided glancing at her.

"I want to... apologize." Coal meowed.

Frost' s ears pricked, she tilted her head to the side. _What for?_

"I'm going to be honest. I pity you, y'know? How father doesn't treat me the same as you. He's almost always looking out for you, and is always overprotective over you. But at the same time, I'm jealous. When mother left, he's never paid so much attention to me, and I felt..." Coal didn't finish that thought. "It's just that y'know, your always so **_kind_** to me. I shouldn't feel that way towards you. But I just want to let you know. Even if I always end up envying you, or feeling pity, I'm always going to be there for you."

Frost didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out.

"M-maybe, we can make him understand!" Frost starting a strange motivation rising up within her, "It's not fair one of us is treated different from the other from their parents! We'll show father that.. that, uh" She had to think for a moment, "If you told father how you feel, he may open up a bit. He has to!"

Memories flooded through her briefly. When their mother was still with them, Scorch was kike any good father. He loved both his kits equally. When she left he changed, he gave Frost more attention after, and slowly started pushing Coal away. Frost was always kept safe and away from harm, while Coal, he could do whatever he wanted, basically. It was like their own father was treating his son like a complete stranger.

Coal grinned, "You know strangely I remember times when we were younger. Like when I always snapped at you whenever you would beat me in a game. And, the next time, you'd always let me win. It never bothered you when I got upset, because, you'd always come to talk to me, and somehow every time, you made me feel better. And it's not just then with our little games, it's happening.. Now as well."

Frost remembered one of them clearly.

 _"I win!"_

 _Coal stared in disbelief he shook his head fiercely, "N- No you didn't" he paused, "You cheated!" He snapped at Frost before storming off._

 _Frost tilted her head. She played fairly. She looked up to where her brother stormed off, and almost on instinct she followed him._

 _Coal was laying down in his nest. His tail twitching from side to side. Frost appoarched him._

 _"Go away! Leave me alone!" He hissed._

 _Frost took another step closer, "Hey, let's play again." She said politely._

 _"No!" He turned and snapped at her._

 _Frost took a pace back, before standing beside her brother and brushed her pelt against his as she laid down beside him._

 _"This time, I promise I won't cheat!" She gave her brother a warm smile._

 _Coal stood for a while then got up, That's what they all say." He said stubbornly._

Frost smiled at the memory. Coal win that time, she let him. She never thought of him in any negative way. She remembered seeing her mother give an approving smile after she let him win, but Frost could almost barely remember what she looked like herself. Although, she was almost the spinning image of her.

Coal's voice brought her back to reality.

"You were reliving this warm memories too, weren't you. We were so close, right?"

Frost blinked in disbelief but gave a warm, gentle smile towards her brother, "We are still close, maybe even closer than before. And we'll always be!"

Coal's eyes gleamed.

"Well! Let's head back before father goes insane with worry. And I don't wanna know what'll happen if he takes out his worry on me." Something was dark in Coal's voice when he spoke of their father.

"Oh!" Coal chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda resent our father but, I'll talk to him! Don't worry, I'll get it cleared up soon!" Coal began to pad back to where they were going to stay for the night.

Frost caught up with him. She glanced at the moon. _I'm going to help you, Coal. And... the sun seemed to set pretty quickly today._ She thought with a smile.

...

It was about sunhigh when they all were awake, luckily, Scorch wasn't awake when Frost and Coal got back from their walk last night.

Coal still didn't talk to Scorch, yet. He said he will after he got back from getting some prey from the forest, since he didn't want to spend time learning how to fish on an empty stomach. Their father also decided they'll by the riverbank for a while.

But something seemed wrong, terribly wrong.

Coal hasn't came back, it's been an awfully long time as well.

Frost looked around for her father. She spotted him doing the near for him and her, she approached him.

"Uh father, Coal hasn't come back yet, i-it's been a while."

Scorch's blue gaze glanced around the riverbank. He then flicked his ear and turned to his daughter.

"I'll go find that brother of yours.. , I don't want you here alone." He began to scent the area and trotted at a relaxed and moderate pace.

A piercing yowl cut through the sky. Frost felt her blood stop, Scorch looked up, he had his ears pricked.

"Hurry." Scorch began to pick the pace, Frost followed behind her father, her pelt l prickling with worry.

Scorch dropped into a crouch, he used his massive paw to bring Frost down from being seen. They were in the bushes, the Sun as beaming, lighting up the whole forest.

Frost scented the air, she could smell blood, rouges and... Coal!

There was some snickering and then the sound of leaving pawsteps. Frost looked up, her heart skipped a beat, she felt herself her dizzy. Coal was lying on the forest floor, bleeding.

 _Need to help him!_ Her head was pounding. The rouges weren't anywhere near here yesterday. _Are they expanding their territory? They already have that large shadowy forest!_

Her ears pricked, there was rustling nearby. Her father was glancing around.

"We need to go! They're expanding their territory!" Scorch hissed in her ear.

Frost looked up at her father, dumbfounded, "But Coal! He's-"

The rustling became louder, she heard snarling and it reeked of the rouge' s scent. How many were they here?

"We need to go!"

"No!" She pleaded, her heart as pounding fast, she glancing at her injured brother. She was standing now, he was staring at her. His eyes filled with panic and fear, he was getting weaker and weaker, the rouges deep wounds all over him. His gray pelt was covered with his blood.

She was about to rush over to him, but more rogues were approaching from all sides. Frost felt something yank her backwards from her scruff. It was Scorch.

His voice was muffled, "Frost! Let's go!" He was serious.

Frost closed her eyes, she turned away, and ran.

Once was your the forest and at the riverbank Frost began to catch her breathe. She couldn't get the image of her critically injured brother, out of her head. She felt rage burning up inside her, she turned to her father, her blood boiling.

"Go lay down and rest,Frost." She heard Scorch's new.

"Why!" She snarled and hissed out of frustration, "You didn't even try to save him! He's your son and my brother, isn't he?" She unsheathed hed claws and dug them into the soggy earth. "And yet, you don't even care! You don't know.. How your making him feel!" She snapped.

"Frost.. go rest, now" Her father's voice grew serious and with warning.

Frost kept going, It's not fair. Plants get to choice where to bloom, prey and creatures get to choice where to live. If something was ever lost, most of the time, it can be replaced. Well.." Frost'z voice cracked, it was full of sadness, "Kits can't choose who their parents are! They can't replaced the bonds that made with their littermate!" Memories of her and Coal playing, and living together happily began to rush through Frost'z mind. Her pelt was rippling with anger.

"I wish any tom but you, could've been our father!" She blurted out.

With that, she turned and ran down the riverbank as she could, trying to control her emotions.

She heard her father calling her name, and heard him chasing after her.

She didn't care. She kept running, she made a quick turn into the forestry, not looking back. She ran in random directions not caring where she'll end up.

She began to slow down, and leapt into the bushes. She laid down and caught her breathe again. She lost him. Finally alone.

Her heart heavy with grief and guilt, she curled up and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Next time: _**Into the Forest.**_


	9. Chapter 6: Into the Forest

Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Into the Forest_**

Wolfpaw finally reached the alley base. Huffing and puffing, exhausted from his run. But there was no relief came to him once he got to the alley.

There, he saw the dead bodies of his Clanmates. Wolfpaw's heart pounded with dread. He stepped into a puddle of blood and jumped back. Every cat he knew was dead. All of them looked as if they'd been in a huge fight, they've all been slaughtered to death. He scented scents he didn't recognize in his alley.

Collecting himself, Wolfpaw padded fretfully across the alley camp, hoping to see a cat alive. Wolfpaw's breathing grew heavier and full of fear and loss as he passed by many limp bodies of his Clanmates. It was dark, and wherever he stepped, he swore he stepped into yet another puddle of blood. He wanted to call out, to see if any cat was alive to respond, but fear was holding him back.

Wolfpaw came to a stop, he passed by the bodies of his littermates, his mentor, his leader, almost every cat he knew. Except one. Wolfpaw heard pawsteps approaching him, he heard heavy breathing. Wolfpaw quickly spun around and bared his teeth in fear at the figure before him. Deep blue eyes stared at him through the darkness, Wolfpaw can make a out a jet black pelt like him.

"S-Shadowslash?" Wolfpaw gasped, "Wh-What hap-"

Shadowslash slashed at Wolfpaw's ear, slicing it. Blood trickled down from his ear. Wolfpaw fell back in fear and shock, his emerald eyes gazed up at his brother.

Shadowslash sneered, "Oh Wolfpaw.. You foolish kit. Your probably not even worth killing." There was a pause, "Your nothing like them, a traitor isn't worth killing."

Wolfpaw glared up at his brother in fear and confusion. He could scent the blood of his Clanmates on Shadowslash, he shook his head violently, trying to convince himself that whatever was happening, it isn't real.

Shadowslash took a pace closer to him, Wolfpaw stepped back, he hit boxes behind him, now cornered. Wolfpaw's heart rate increased, he breathed heavily fearing for his life. He crouched down and flattened his ears in defeat as Shadowslash approached him.

"Not even trying to fight back? Pathetic." Shadowslash backed away from Wolfpaw, "By all means Wolfpaw, flee, cling to your wretched life. If they meant anything to you, come seek me out." Shadowslash spat, he toyed with Wolfpaw by slashing another paw above the tom's head.

Overcome with fear, Wolfpaw pushed past Shadowslash and ran.

 _Why am I running? I should fight back! I should-_ _ **You can't.**_ Voices echoed through Wolfpaw's head as he ran as fast as he can go.

He gave a final glance back at the camp, seeing Shadowslash's glare as he ran. There was a glint of something in his eyes, Wolfpaw couldn't tell. He turned, ducked his head, and ran. The blood from Wolfpaw's now teared ear now drying on his forehead and cheek.

He ran far, he didn't know where to go. He found his paws taking him on the route he took to the twoleg yard, the one that led him to the forest. He reached the blackpath, it was night so there wouldn't be much monsters on the path now. Wolfpaw dashed down the blackpath, heading towards the twoleg yard that lead to the forest. Once he crossed the blackpath, Wolfpaw allowed himself to slow down and relax.

Wolfpaw panted, his ears pinned to his head. One of them now most likely having a nick in it. Thoughts rushed through Wolfpaw's head as he approached the twoleg garden.

 _Am I a traitor now? I should've fought back. I should've been there! Did Shadowslash do this?_

 _All of this wouldn't have happened if_ _ **you**_ _weren't prancing around in the forest._

Wolfpaw gave his head a violent shake. He was too tired and he was trembling, not from fleeing, but from the terror he had just faced. Wolfpaw was now before the fence that separated him from the garden. Instinct told him to go to the forest, he had no where else to go after all. He honestly couldn't stand the alleys either, they were awful.

Wolfpaw got through the hole beneath the fence and dashed over to the rosebush. He scented something strange, it tasted weird as well. He scented.. ashes? Wolfpaw shrugged it off, he laid down in the rosebush and tucked his paws beneath him. He wanted to collect himself first.

 _Shadowslash planned this.. He did this! It was all an act!_ Wolfpaw growled slightly.

"No!" Wolfpaw told himself fiercely, "I need answers!" Wolfpaw felt his sudden rage leave him. Wolfpaw took a deep breathe. Shadowslash told him: seek him out.

 _That's what I'm going to do. I need to know why.. and go from there._ Wolfpaw nodded. He had to stick to his moral conscious, in the end, Shadowslash was still his brother. They had a bond! Bonds aren't shattered so easily.

Wolfpaw shut his emerald eyes tightly, forcing himself to calm down. He thought of the happy memories he had with his Clan. He can't be overcome with grief now, he needs answers. He reopened his eyes, the bright moon visible from where he peered outside from the rosebush.

The jet black tom got to his paws, careful not to get poked by any thorns. Shadowslash would go to the forest, there would be no reason for him to be living in the alleys. If he was wrong, he'll figure it out eventually. Hope was beginning to rekindle for Wolfpaw.

 _Alright. Now, into the forest!_

Wolfpaw squirmed through the hole in the fence, excepting to see how night of the green forest would appear to look. He stopped dead, overcome with shock.

Everything was dead, like it was burned into the ground. Was there a fire? Wolfpaw could hear twolegs shouting at each other in the distance.

 _Twolegs..._ Wolfpaw rolled his emerald eyes.

Wolfpaw glanced around the burnt forest, it was nothing compared to the fresh, lush forest he'd seen before. Wolfpaw fluffed out his pelt slightly, it was getting chilly. Leaffall was approaching. Taking a pace forward, then another, Wolfpaw ventured through the devastated forest. His emerald eyes gazed across the forest, the beauty of it gone now.

Wolfpaw could see the milky white moon from above and a band of stars glimmering in the sky. He knew that band was stars was called, Silverpelt. Wolfpaw felt as if StarClan was watching him from above as he passed through the burnt down woodland.

Wolfpaw kept venturing through the dead forest. He felt as if he'd been walking forever. Wolfpaw heaved a sigh but kept going, the jet black tom growing tired of seeing an endless array of dead plants and fallen trees in his way. He was starting to feel irritated. Wolfpaw stopped, a large fallen tree was before him. Wolfpaw backed onto his haunches, preparing for a large leap.

Wolfpaw leapt onto the dead tree, digging his claws into the bark. He quickly scrambled over the tree. He flexed his claws once he got on top of it. Gazing down from the tree, Wolfpaw can see a shallow river, and beyond it, lush green forest. This side seemed to be safe from the forest fire.

Wolfpaw leapt down from the fallen tree and onto the bank. Wolfpaw felt the cool water reaching his paws. It's temperature sent chills down his spine. Wolfpaw quickly wadded through the water, disliking how cold it was and how it felt, although it only went up to his belly fur. The water made his fur cling to his skin, it felt terribly uncomfortable to him. The only times alley cats were around water was when it rained.

Wolfpaw wadded through the shallow river, he sat down and gave his belly a few licks to warm it up. Once he finished, he got to his paws and gazed into the trees. This side of the forest was totally unaffected by the fire. Wolfpaw, determined to now find shelter for the night, ventured through into the unknown.

 _Rumble, rumble._

Wolfpaw's tried to ignore the growling of his own stomach. Now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten since sunrise. Unable to withstand his hunger much longer Wolfpaw came to a complete stop. He needed to hunt now, this time, he'll hopefully catch something.

Wolfpaw raised his head and scented the chilly forest air, unconsciously glad that he scented fresh forest air now. He let out an irritated hiss since he picked up nothing. Wolfpaw pricked his ears, hearing nearby scuffling. It saw a small animal with a long bushy tail at the root of a tree. The animal hadn't noticed Wolfpaw nearby.

Wolfpaw instantly got into a hunting crouch, he hoped that his pelt wasn't as visible since it was nighttime. Wolfpaw flattened his ears and pressed down low until the grass met his belly. The tom began to stalk towards the prey as lightly and carefully as he could. He kept his tail straight up, thinking that if he moved it his prey would hear. He stalked successfully towards the unsuspecting woodland creature. Now for the kill.

Wolfpaw bunched back onto his haunches, preparing for a well made pounce. The creature let out a squeal as it finally noticed Wolfpaw but it was too late. Wolfpaw pounced onto the woodland animal and snapped its neck. Wolfpaw picked up his catch. His first catch, Wolfpaw felt pride surge through him.

Wolfpaw, who was now unable to control his hunger, placed the fresh kill down and teared off a bite. He didn't know exactly what he was eating but it was delicious. Wolfpaw finished the meal in few quick hungry bites. Wolfpaw let out a purr of satisfaction and licked his lips. He flicked his tail and began to continue searching for shelter for the night.

He hadn't forgotten what his plans were, he wanted to find answers from Shadowslash, once he finds him again. He just needed a plan for how he'll do that.

Wolfpaw stopped as he heard voices of other cats in the distance. He couldn't make out what they were saying, he just kept going.

Wolfpaw realized he'd been walking for a while now. He was growing extremely tired. Wolfpaw forced himself to keep going until he found decent shelter to take. He found a burrow underneath some bushes. Wolfpaw poked his head in curiously. He scented something in it, something he couldn't make out since he's not used to forest scents. But the scent was stale.

 _Good enough._

Wolfpaw crawled into to the burrow. It blocked him from the chilly air outside, and it was pretty dark but comfortable.

Wolfpaw circled inside the burrow until he found a spot to lay down. Wolfpaw curled up into a ball, he had quite a day today. Terrifying horror today but as well as a new sense of adventure and wonder. As Wolfpaw thought of his Clan he felt a knot in his stomach. He felt guilty and full of grief for not being there.

 _It's over now, let go._ A voice told Wolfpaw, which calmed him down slightly.

He has no Clan now, but he hoped StarClan would guide him. He would be just Wolf from now on, since his Clan was gone. He made a silent prayer to StarClan that he'll do the right things in his future.

Feeling himself falling asleep, Wolf shut his emerald eyes. He needed a long rest.

Wolf wrapped his tail over his muzzle, and let out a small yawn. Until, he finally let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Next time: _ **Flame and Sun**_


	10. Chapter 7: Flame and Sun

Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Flame and Sun**_

 _"Omen! Come here!"_

 _A small ginger brown tabby tom rushed towards his brother, away from a group of kits, who were teasing the poor tom. He told them he'll be the next group leader all he got for a response were downcasts._

 _"Come on! Let's play!" A larger ginger brown tabby tom gave his brother a warm welcoming smile._

 _"Umm", The small tom glanced back into the camp before facing his brother again, smiling, "Yeah! Let's play, Strike!"_

 _"Follow me!" The large tomkit mewed gleefully. Bounding across the green, sunny moorland, playfully._

 _"Coming.." The small tomkit had to nearly sprint to catch up with his brother._

 _"Why are they so mean to me?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"They shove me, make fun of me. I just want to be friends and have dreams." The small tomkit sounded depressed, "The adults don't care either."_

 _"Hey. They're not your friends, friends don't do that to each other. Hey, tell you what!" The large tomkit stood beside his small brother and rested his tail on his shoulder, "If they do that to you again, we'll show them! Your strong, our next leader!"_

 _The smaller tomkit's golden eyes gleamed. He broke away from his brother and crouched playfully in front of him, "Yeah! Thanks, Strike! Let's play now!"_

Omen awoke from his nap. He glanced around the glade, two chestnut colored cats were having a conversation.

It was a chilly day, the leaves had just began to change colors. They had beautiful shades of red, organge and yellow. A sign that leaffall has finally arrived.

It's been a whole moon since the fire, but still, Omen could not forget or let go of Strike. He longed to hear his brother's voice, he just wanted him back. Aside from Strike, Omen still hasn't grown in the past moon, it annoyed him.

He was thinking about the dream he had, with him and Strike on the moorland. They weren't made up dreams, they were memories of the times he had with his brother. His sleep had been accompanied with those dreams almost every night.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a one of the brown felines approach him.

"Sleep well?" She asked him, there was a warm glow in her amber eyes.

"Y- yeah."

"Great." She gave him a warm smile, "Oh, I'll be back I have to attened to something."

"Okay..."

Omen watched her leave, flicking her tail in farewell. She made her way through the bracken into the forest.

Her name was Maple. She and her brother, Bark, had found him shortly after the fire. After he moved his brother's body under a lush bush, he began to explore the forest, where Bark found him. He was exhausted when they found him, Bark fed him, and guided him to where he and his sister lived. There, they treated all the burns he had. Only, he rarely ever talked, he told them he forgot him name he doesn't want to hear "Omen" ever again.

They never asked for his name for the past moon, he assumed the were planning to give him one. He didn't care, though deep down, he wanted to name himself after his brother, but thinking of his brother only made him feel guilt and grief.

Ever since the lost of Strike, Omen felt as if he no longer had any motivation or the energy to do anything. He never really noticed how much his brother was to him after he lost him, now he was crushed knowing he may never see him again. He felt lost. He couldn't see his future anymore, he'd always thought Strike would be the one beside him through anything, now he's gone. Everything felt so hopeless and broken, he wished it was just a bad dream.

He spent most of his days sleeping, just sleeping. Nothing else, though, Bark took him to see the territory they owned and teaches him how to hunt and fight, which he is grateful for. But when that isn't happening, he'd just sleep. He didn't miss the moorland group, he was far from missing that place, well Ignetis was nice but that was nothing compared to how much he missed and wanted Strike back and right beside him.

With a sigh, he curled back into a tight ball and wrapped his tail over his muzzle. He fluffed his pelt against the chilly forest air and closed his eyes to fall back to sleep. He was about to doze off until he felt something flick his ear. He raised his head to see Bark sitting beside him.

"I'm not bothering you am I? I just want to speak with you." Bark sounded calm. He seemed wise and strong, like Ignetis, a cat he felt can be trustworthy.

Omen set himself to a sitting position and waited for Bark to speak. He didn't face him just sat staring at his paws.

"It's no secret your depressed about something, but it's good to let some cats know, they might be able to you help you." Bark mewed to him casually, "It's alright if you don't feel like sharing, sometimes it takes time to get used to change. You said you had no where to go, right?"

Omen gave a nod at Bark's last question. He took a short breathe, these cats are very kind and respectful to him, he felt he can trust Bark. The muscular chestnut tom reminded him of Ignetis in a way. But there's no way he wanted to say _he_ caused the fire.

"I, umm, lost.. my brother because of... the fire. He was close and special to me, we had a v- very strong bond. Even though it has been a moon, I can't forget about him or let go. It's always been me and him, I.. I miss him." Omen shuffled on his paws.

"I see." Omen looked up at Bark, his eyes seemed full of empathy and understanding, "You two were close? I know what's it's like to lose someone close to you."

"You do?" Bark gave a nod, "How were you able to move on and let go?"

"It's not easy but if you were close, wouldn't your brother... want you to live happy? That's a positive way to think about it. It also takes time, just remember that you still have your own life ahead of you, you and your brother don't want you to waste it in grief."

Omen nodded in understanding. It made him feel a bit better, but of course, it was just advice it wasn't going to fix everything. But, he began to realize if he'd just think in Bark's perspective things will be better for him.

"Th- thanks, that helped."

Bark gave a quick nod, "Why don't you go on a walk, collect your thoughts and come back when you feel like it."

Omen got to his paws, "Okay."

"Don't go too far!" Bark called to him as he left. Omen flicked his tail in acknowledgement and made his way through the bracken.

He padded through the forest at a relaxed pace. Looking up through the trees Omen could tell that sunset was approaching. A pang of sadness his Omen, the sunset is what made him think of his moorland life with Strike the most.

He shook his head. _Stay positive._

As Omen went along he was thinking about renaming himself. He never told Bark and Maple his name and he never really liked the name 'Omen' because of it's meaning. Omen was contemplating on it for a while as he went. Changing his name would help him move on as well. He was in deep thought of a name that he didn't hear rustling through the braken.

Pawsteps were being made behind him. Omen kept at his relaxed pace, still not noticing that now, he was being followed. The being was now right at his tail.

Omen flicked his tail feeling a sudden warmth on it, he hit his unnoticed follower across its muzzle.

Omen gave a nod to himself. He his thoughts finally together now. His expression got serious.

 _No more griefing! I need to move on and stay alive happily, for Strike!_ Omen felt his spirits lift. _Need to thank Bark later._

Omen gave yowl into the forest, "I'll do it for you, Strike! I won't let you down!" Yowling that satisfied him.

"Oh, okay. Do what?" A familiar voice came from behind him a hint of playfulness in it. Omen's ear twitched.

Omen spun around violently and hit the young cat behind him in the process. "Ouch! Omen watch what your doing!"

Omen couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him, a ginger brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and a tan belly. Omen took a few paces back. He was nearly choking on disbelief, relief and joy all at the same time.

"Umm, Omen?" The tom tilted his head, his emerlad eyes showing concern. "You alright?"

"Strike!" Omen blurted out in sheer joy. He tackled his brother down at full force, knocking them both over. Omen got up to his paws and stood over his brother.

"Your alive!" Omen mewed, trying to contain all of his emotions. Strike just gave a nervous chuckle in response.

By now, Omen was talking too fast, for he was too overjoyed to see his brother again after what he'd seen and done. Strike couldn't understand a word he was saying, but just chuckled.

"Missed me?" Strike smirked.

"Of course I missed you!" Words began to spill out of Omen's mouth. "Everything seemed so hopeless without you. Your my brother and.. and I care about you more than anything!"

"How'd you-" Strike cut him off.

"We can talk about that afterward.." Strike gave a few nervous glances, but Omen was oblivious to them. He was just too overjoyed to see his brother again. His prayers over the past moon had been answered at last! He was so happy he didn't hear Strike talking to him.

"Omen!" Strike raised his voice at him.

"Oh. Sorry Strike what were you saying?"

"I asked where did you settle here? I mean your not by yourself." Strike repeated himself calmly "I mean, you aren't alone are you?" Strike corrected himself with a chuckle.

"Oh I live with two other cats. They took me in after y'know." Omen meowed. He hoped Strike got the message that he doesn't like talking about the fire.

Strike gave a nod. "They wouldn't mind if I came, right? I mean also have no place to go. I can't survive myself."

"I'm sure they'll let you stay." Omen reassured him. "They're really nice. Follow me I'll show you where we are!" Omen sprang away from his brother and lead the way as Strike followed close behind.

When they got to the camp Omen stopped. Strike peered into the glade from behind Omen.

"Well? Why'd you stop? This is it, right?" Strike asked while still observing the clearing before him.

"I told Bark you were dead. It's going be.. awkward." Omen glanced back at his brother over his shoulder.

Strike's ear twitched. "I guess it would be. Imagine you walking in and saying 'This is my brother! Can he stay?'" Strike gave an imitation of Omen's voice before snickering to himself.

"I do not sound like that!" Omen hissed playfully. His expression then turned serious again . "But we're going to have to tell him something. I can't let you be alone in this side of the forest."

"What'll you say?" Strike tilted his head.

"Exactly what you said." Omen smirked. Omen was about to make his away into the clearing until he tripped over something. Embarrassed a little, he leapt into the clearing and hoped no cat but Strike saw since he wouldn't think it's funny all the time.

In the glade, Omen searched for Bark, he found Maple instead. The she- cat came to greet him.

"Hey. How are you?" The she- cat asked him.

Omen dipped his head slightly, "Fine. Have you seen Bark?"

Maple's whiskers twitched. He realized this is the first time he spoke directly to her. "He's taking a nap. What do you need?"

 _I think this might be a bit easier._

"Come out!" Omen called back into the bracken, Strike emerged from it a few seconds later. Maple tilted her head.

"Greetings." Strike dipped his head towards the she- cat.

Maple's amber eyes went from Omen to Strike. "You two must be kin, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're brothers. Can he stay?" Omen pleaded. Strike waited calmly for her response but his eyes showed that he wanted to stay as well.

"Of course he can!" Maple purred warmly with almost no hesitation. "I'll talk to Bark when he wakes up."

"Yes!" Omen gave a wide grin. Strike looked relieved.

"I imagine you two may have some catching up to do. It's been a moon, right." Maple smiled warmly.

An idea popped into Omen's head. He glanced up at the sky, it was sunset. "Yeah we do! We're going back out. Is that alright?"

"I'll tell Bark, but be back before moonrise."

"Great! We will!" Omen turned and signaled with his tail for Strike to follow.

Once they were back out in the forest Strile asked, "Where are we going?"

Omen flicked his tail in slight excitement, "You'll see.."

The forest air had gotten chilly, the sunset had probably just begun. The cool grass felt nice on Omen's large paws, he quickened his pace. He glanced up at every tree trying to find a good one to sit in, Strike just followed curiously.

"This is the one. Climb up, Strike. You can do it!" Omen urged as he found the tree he was looking for. He and Strike used to climb the forest's trees on the moor.

Omen scrambled up the tree and settled on the best brnach where be can see the sunset perfectly over the forest. Strike climbed up to him after getting a slight pull for Omen.

Strike's eyes gleamed as he gpanced towards the sunset, "It's just as nice the moorland." He mewed in awe.

Omen's golden eyes reflected the sunlight. "Good memories, right?"

Strike nodded not tearing his gaze from the sunset. Omen stared at the beautiful scenery as well. The sun lit up most of the trees in the most wonderful yellow color. Seeing this made him wonder how the forest looked from below througb the sun's rays.

Omen finally opened his jaw to say what he wanted to speak about. "That fire brought us here, it's amazing isn't it?"

Strike gave a nod and Omen kept speaking, "I thought the fire was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. If I actually lost you, I would choose being bullied and casted out by the group by what they think I might be in a heartbeat."

Strike swallowed and Omen continued both still not tearing their gaze from the setting sun, "Maple and Bark are so nice and now your here. The fire now seems like a good thing to happen. So that's why.. I want to change my name. I want to name myself after the fire. But what do you think, Strike?"

"You should change it if you want to." Omen glanced aa his brother seeing he was smiling. The sunset made his ginger pelt shine. "I'll change mine too, this is, if you wish to change yours."

Omen nodded, "I want to be called Flame! After the flames of fire. They brought me and you here." He smirked, glancing at his brother.

His brother nodded. "Alright Flame." Flame's grin grew wider, "I'll be called Sun from now on. I bet you can tell why."

Flame grinned widely, "Alright! From now on we're Flame and Sun!" Flame cheered.

Sun smirked, "Shall we head back?" He turned to Flame.

"Yeah let's go!" Flame slid down the tree trunk. He go accustomed to climbing trees since the moon he'd been here. Sun took his time coming down.

"That reminds me." Flame said as he and Sun were making their way back, "I haven't told Maple and Bark my name ."

Sun snickered lightly, "Seriously, Om- I mean Flame."

"Yup. They'll be getting my name shortly though." Flame said with a shrug.

As it was beginning to get colder, the two hurried back to the glade. But when they made it back, no cat was in the clearing, it was dead silent. This gave Flame an ominous feeling, making his pelt prick, thougbt, Sun seemed calm.

Flame pricked his ears and heard distant chatter in the den where they sleep. This made him relax a bit and his pelt laid flat again. He and Sun curiously entered. In the den, where Maple and Bark were standing over a white ball of fluff.

"There you two are! Come help us out!" Maple ordered as they entered the den. Flame and Sun approached the ball of white fur curiously.

There laid a tired, dirty, and starved young she-cat.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 7!

 _Flame : So whose this she- cat?_

 _Sun : I think anyone can tell..._

 _Maple : I can't tell._

 _Flame : Neither can I._

 _Sun :*Sigh* You'll find out in the next time in __**A New**_ **Home**.


	11. Chapter 8: A New Home

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: A New Home_**

Frost laid awake in some den. Her teal eyes scanscanneside the den. There were several best in there, all the scents seemed fresh. She wondered how she got here, she remembered, after running away from her father, she tried to search for Coal. She feared she'd find his corpse laying around somewhere, but she uncovered nothing. What was wrong with her? She can't live alone in the forest, she's too weak and has barely and expirance. She's been out alone for about a moon.

There was a plumb mouse in front of her. It was fresh, whoever caught it left it her for her, she could assume. She was starving. Famished to be exact. She scarfed down the mouse in quick, hungry, eager bites. She haven't had a good meal since. But, there was no way she wanted to go back to her father. Never!

 _My fur must be messy._

She got to her paws slowly. One meal wasn't going to fill her up she still felt to starved to move. But, for some reason, she wasn't dirty at all. She glanced around the empty den, she could hear distant talking outside as well as some singing birds. She strained her ears to hear.

"Flame, you mouse brain. What were you thinking?" She heard a tom chuckle.

"Flame never thinks! What did you expect, Sun?" She heard a she-cat purr in amusement.

"He's a risk taker. You two should learn from him. He might grow to be really strong, you'll never know." She heard a deep new.

"Yeah! I'll be the strongest cat in the forest! Cats will tremble at the sound of my name!" Must be this "Flame" Frost predicted.

"Oh I should go check on that she- cat!" She heard a she- cat new.

 _Is she talking about me?_

Frost heard approaching pawsteps. A maple colored she-cat walked in. Frost stared at her as she entered the den. She approached her calmly, before purring "Your awake! You've been asleep for two days! At least you had the strength to eat while you were out, you looked like a twig!"

Frost tilted her head at her, she didn't know how to respond.

"Name's Maple! Yours?" She seemed really friendly. Most cats she meet nowadays weren't like this.

"I-It's Frost." Her voice sounded weird. She hasn't talked in a while. Maple dipped her head towards her, before glancing back outside. "They'll just crowd you if I make an announcement." Frost heard her think to herself out loud.

"Can you walk? I can take you outside. You must want to stretch your legs." Maple waited calmly for her response.

"I think so." Frost said before staggering up into her paws. They were aching from laying around. For two days was it? Wow.

"Need help?" Maple offered.

"I think I can manage." Frost replied.

"Come outside" Maple began to bound out the den excitedly.

Frost followed her but a slower, more curious pace. Once outside Frost spotted two toms. Never mind three. A chestnut brown muscular tom. Maple was leading her towards him. Frost glanced at two younger ginger toms with brown tabby stripes. They looked nearly identical with the exception of their eyes and size. The smaller one had golden eyes, and the larger one has emerald green eyes. The emerald eyed tom was the one she didn't notice when she got out, although he was right in the middle of the clearing. Whatever, she thought it wasn't much of a big deal.

"She's awake!" Maple announced once they were both out.

Frost noticed the small golden eyed tom looked as if he was going to rush towards her. Most likely to introduce himself, he wore an excited smirk. But the larger, ermald eyed tom, she assumed was most likely his brother, held him back and whispered something to him and he sat down. But he kept his golden gaze on her and tilted his head.

The older muscular tom nodded and faced Frost and Maple. Frost say next to Maple, they were in front of him. "I see you have awoken. Greetings, I am Bark." He turned at the two younger toms. The emerald eyed one day calmly the other couldn't seem to stay still. "You two. Introduce yourselves." Bark took a few paces back.

The smaller ginger brown tabby rushed towards her. She would've been if she was still alone in the forest. At least he looked friendly, he probably wouldn't be a threat, given his size, but she'll never know. The larger ginger brown tabby followed, more slowly though.

Once the smaller tom got to her, he examined her briefly and crouched playfully in front of her, wriggling his tail and back legs and bouncing around on his front paws. He finally say before her. "Hi! My name's Flame!" He gave a purr and welcoming smile. The larger tom say next to him, once he got there Flame spoke up. "That's my brother, Sun!" Sun dipped his head in greetings.

Frost relaxed a bit. She had to admit she was a bit anxious. But these felines seemed nice! Flame couldn't seem to stay still. He ran a small circle around her, and crouched playfully in front of her again. She held in a small purr. He looks cute when he does that. "Flame. You need to relax. Your too hyper." Bark whispered to him. Flame looked up at him, before sitting down next to his brother.

"What's your name?" Flame meowed. He still wore a big smile.

"Frost."

Flame nodded. Sun dipped his head.

"Maple. You can go speak with our guest. Get to know her a bit more so she feels more secure. See if she has a home to return to as well." Bark flicked his tail. Flame looked up at Bark. "Let's go finish your training session you two." Flame jumped up and followed him eagerly. Sun followed his brother more calmly.

"Come on! We can chat under the shade over there." Maple jerked her head towards a shady spot. "Wait for me there, I'll grab some fresh prey to eat. You must still be hungry." Maple races off without giving her a chance to respond. Frost sat down in the shady spot Maple wanted. Maple returned shortly with two squirrels.

"Here!" Maple dropped the meal in front of her. "You must be hungry." Maple sat beside her and began to eat.

"You all are so nice. Thank you." Frost murmmered before taking a bite out the squirrel.

Maple gave her a warm smile. "Don't mention it. So Frost, where are you from?" Maple tilted her head.

Frost paused for a while. If she told them about her father, they might want to bring her back. She decided she wouldn't bring him up.

"Umm. East of here. Uh, a bit beyond the shallow river near here." Frost hoped she made sense.

Maple nodded. "The part of the forest that caught fire?"

Frost nodded. "The news went by fast." She said quietly.

"Y'know, Flame and Sun said they lived in moorland beyond there. Many cats must've lost their home or been separated from their families. Bark wants to help them, if that happened to any cat that stumbles across here. But he needs me to help, he doesn't trust many so easily. But I'm sure most don't mean harm. Oh I'm rambling." Maple let out a mrrow of laughter.

Frost couldn't help but giggle. "So, do you have a home, Frost? Or any other family for that matter."

"M-My home? I don't... have one. And I have a brother. His name is Coal." Frost stared down at her paws. "H- He got attacked by rouges. I tried to find him, there's no trace of him."

Maple blinked sympatheticly at her. "Yeah, rouges have been a huge problem in this forest. They wiped out the Clans here and-" She paused. "If I lost Bark like that I would keep looking for him."

Frost tilted her head. She knew her mother and father came from a Clan, but she didn't know much it.

"What I mean is.." Maple spoke up. "I'm sure Coal is still alive! You didn't find his body or anything right. He'll be okay, I'm certain of that! You can stay here as long as you'd like!"

"Th- thank you!" Frost was shocked. She'd only just met these cats and all they've shown her is kindness, so far.

Maple purred. "You should get your strength back. Bark would gladly teach you some skills like fighting or hunting. I'm guessing your not so experienced." Frost nodded in response. "Anything else you wanna talk about?"

Frost thought for a while. She has no where to go, and she didn't want to go back with her father. Maybe she can live her, Maple said she can stay as long as she'd like. It'll be nice if she got to know every cat.

"What are the others like? Bark, Flame and Sun." Frost asked. She felt she had nothing better to ask.

"Hmm. Bark is my older brother. He's an experienced fighter and a great hunter. He's easy to talk to and a cat you can trust." Frost nodded.

"Flame, he's hyperactive, impulsive, cocky and you can say he's a mouse brain. But he's got a good heart." Maple chuckled. "But he wasn't like that when we found him." Frost's ears pricked with interest. "He seemed guilty about something, he refused to eat, barely talked and laid around quietly a day. He looked depressed. He opened slowly as days went by, but even so, he was crushed by something. He couldn't even recall his name. But, three days days ago. A day before we found you. Flame found his brother Sun. And after we took Sun in, he opened up quickly. My guess was something happened and well, he missed his brother. When I asked him about he responded 'Sun was all I have, he was always there for me.'"

"That's an interesting story." Frost had finished her squirrel.

"Those two have a strong brotherly bond. Brotherly love." Maple purred. "Sun is pretty calm, I noticed he's always looking out for Flame. He's very helpful and supportive as well. Flame is pretty... small. Sun said he got picked on but he seems to be over it now." Maple took her last bite. "I tease Flame for how small he is, Sun is fine with it. I think Flame was bullied physically when he was younger. Just a heads up." Frost nodded. She remembered she and Coal shared a bond similar to that. Oh, how much she missed him.

They talked for quite a while. The sun was setting now.

"The toms are back." Maple's ear flicked. Frost can hear a distant conversation. It seemed to be mostly about their training nothing important.

Frost saw Flame dash towards the prey pile, Sun followed slowly after. Bark went inside the den, probably to take a nap. "Hey, come here you two!" Maple called to him.

Flame ran over to them. He didn't seem the slightest bit tired. Sun came to them more at a relaxed pace. By the time he got over to trio, Flame was already scarfing down his meal. Frost tilted their head at them. Sun took a seat next to his brother.

"So Frost, tell us about yourself." Sun mewed and faced her. Flame pricked his ears, clearly listening. Frost told them almost everything she told Maple, but she didn't bring up Coal, she thought they wouldn't care.

Flame had a strange reaction when she brought up the fire, Sun glanced at his brother looking worried. She couldn't make out the look Flame made, but she remembered that was their home too, maybe they miss their home. Even Maple took notice of Flame's reaction to the fire. "Flame, are you okay?" Maple asked.

"I'm uh.." He was cut off by Sun when he nudged him. "Funny, your name is Flame and your scared of fire?"

"Who wouldn't" Flame retorted.

Sun chuckled. "Yeah it was scary." Flame let out a small sigh and Sun flicked his ear.

"Oh! Frost, will you be staying?" Flame gazed his golden eyes at her.

Frost dipped her head. "I hope to. I mean I got no where to go and.." Maple cut her off.

"Bark wouldn't mind." Maple said with a small wink. She then turned back to Flame and Sun they talked about the training session.

Frost let them chat. She had nothing much to say anyway, she just listened about the hunting drills they went over which reminded her of Coal. Frost glanced up at the sky, the sun had already set, the moon begginning to take it's place.

 _I still don't believe your dead Coal... Where are you?_

Frost snapped back from her thoughts when Maple called her name.

"Frost? We're heading to our den. Come on! Your not going to sleep outside are you?" Maple gave her a kind smile.

"I'm coming!" Frost got up to her paws and hurried after them. Frost caught up with Maple and evened her pace, she needed to ask something.

"Why are you all so nice to me? I mean you just met me, you've fed me, gave me shelter.." Frost glanced up at Flame and Sun. "And you did the same to them. So why?"

Maple responded instantly "It's a dark time for the forest. Rouges appearing and growing, and leaf fall is beginning. At times like this cats should help each other! I'm certain we can pull through dark times. We can work like a family!" They were at the entrance of the den now.

"So is it safe to say... We can be like a family?" Frost sounded hopeful.

"That kind of what I meant!" Maple smiled at her at the entrance of the den.

Frost heard Flame speak up, they other two must've been listening. "If we're going to be family, if anything happens to you. You can ALWAYS count on me to help you!" Flame flashed a grin at them and was the first to enter the den.

Frost smiled at them. "Well what do you think, Sun?" Maple gave a small yawn.

Sun shrugged "It's not blood or who your born to that makes a family. It's love. And it goes without saying, we all care for each other. At least that's what I think." The tom glanced around the clearing. "It's late, let's get some sleep. I'm not tired I'll stay out here."

"Okay. Come on Frost!" Frost followed Maple as they slipped into the den. Inside, the nest Frost woke up in was fine. A fresh nest was laid out, counting the other nests laid out in the den she could guess one of them was hers.

Maple rested her tail on Frost's shoulder. The fresh best there is yours, but you probably already knew that." Maple's tail slipped off her shoulder as she headed towards her nest. Bark were already sleeping in peacefully, his flank heaved as he slept peacefully. Flame was mumbling in his sleep, probably just dreaming. His nest was to her right. Frost let her tired paws drag her to her best and she curled up into a tight ball. She didn't feel very tired, but she was able to sleep. She drifted into a relaxing slumber.

...

Frost awoke in a blazing forest fire. _A dream?_ She was across the shallow lake from where the fire was. It was hot and scorching smoke everywhere, just like she remembered. She noticed a splash followed by some coughing. It's Flame! Frost saw him glance around wildly. He rolled around in the shallow water before charging through a blazing tree. _What is he doing?_

Flame emerged from the flames of the blazing tree, he was dragging something behind him. Frost eyes widened. He was carrying Sun! Flame stopped at the shore, catching his breathe for a while. He nudged Sun.

"Sun? Sun?" There was a pause. "Get up! This isn't funny!"

Frost watched the scene.

Flame pressed his head on his brother's flank. She could barely make out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Flame's voice was cracked with grief and... guilt? "What was I thinking? I just wanted them to like me..." Frost losing sight, she was begginning to wake up.

She woke up in her fresh, mossy nest. The other cats were still sleeping.

 _Hmm? Sun isn't here._

Frost scented him around, he must've woken up early.

Frost pondered what that dream what about. She glanced at Flame, the small cat was still sleeping and snoring.

 _He sounded guilty when he got out the fire with Sun. Did something happen between them?_

Flame was beginning to stir. His eyes snapped open in an instant and he jumped to his paws. Frost glanced up at him, her teal eyes full of curiosity. Flame padded silently outside the den. Frost watched the ginger brown tabby leave.

 _Maybe I can ask about it later. I only just met these cats after all._

Bark was awake, he nudged Maple and Maple hurried outside. Wow, they rise early.

"So I trust you'll be staying with us?" Bark asked gruffly.

"If you all wouldn't mind."

"Stay as long as you'd like." Bark flicked his tail. "Come on, I will teach you how to hunt and fight, you can be staying in the camp doing nothing."

Frost eyes gleamed. She always wanted to learn that!

"Well are you coming?"

Frost gave a quick nod and eagerly got to her paws.

"Can we start now?"

* * *

Next time: **_Undercover_**


	12. Author's Note

_**Small author's note for the readers!**_

Sorry for those who like reading the series so far! With school and break and stuff I haven't been doing much for the story. But I'll be able to start working on Madness in the Stars after today!

For those who haven't noticed, all the chapters are getting rewrites. All that's left are chapters "Goodbye" and "A New Home" to get a rewrite, then production for "Undercover" and other chapters will start up again.

 **ALSO**

For those who get to read this note. I am now going to take warrior OC requests for the story. For those of you who may not know who an OC is, it's basically your own thought of character for something. Just P.M me if your interested in putting in an OC and I'll see if the spot you want is appropriate. If you are interested in placing an OC, feel free to ask questions about the present and future storyline. ( Which will of course have spoilers.)

2 Rules:

1\. They can't play a role of a "Main Character" (For ex. Flame, Frost, Wolf..) However, they can play some important parts of the story. For example your OC can be like Bark, a mentor to Flame, Sun, Maple and Frost.

2\. Must be realistic (from Warriors by Erin Hunter.)

This is a small story.. So if you know any friends who would be interested in reading my story.. share it with them.

 **That is all!**


	13. MOVED TO WATTPAD

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO READERS!**_

 _ **This story has been moved to Wattpad! I apologize for the late update as it was moved there a while ago.**_

 _ **To anyone still wanting to enjoy the story follow TheFlashStorm on wattpad and read Madness Beyond the Stars which is the same book and series but with few alterations. Keep in mind Madness Beyond the Stars is still in development by me and a group of friends and only goes up to chapter 19 so far.**_

 _ **That is all! Have a lovely day.**_


End file.
